


My True Love Gave to Me

by JadeLotus (Lotusflower85)



Series: A Year in the Life [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends
Genre: F/M, Smut, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 38,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotusflower85/pseuds/JadeLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Mara celebrate the Midwinter Festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following L/M holiday challenge over at the TFN boards:  
> Write a story with Luke and Mara celebrating something new. You must include:  
> \- the colour red  
> \- a gift  
> \- a loud noise
> 
> The character of Preeni Pi is an invention of the wonderful ginchy, and I encourage you to read her wonderful fic Daddy's Secret Vice (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/3306403/1/Daddy-s-Secret-Vice)

 

**Prologue**

It was a few days before the start of the Midwinter Festival, and through some kind of miracle, Luke and Mara’s schedules had aligned to allow them both to spend it on Coruscant. In the few months since they’d been married, Luke’s duties to the Jedi Academy and Mara’s to Karrde’s organization had kept them apart more than either of them had liked, and Luke was grateful that they had the next two weeks together. But he'd been surprised when Mara had readily agreed to decorating their apartment with a traditional Festival tree.

“You know, Mara, I thought you’d be resistant to this,” Luke said conversationally as he began untangling the twinkling lights. It seemed that no matter how carefully he put them away at the end of the Festival, by the following year they were hopelessly intertwined. Yet another great mystery of the Force. "I never took you for a Festival kind of person."

“Why?” Mara asked with a smile, looking over from where she was hanging ornaments on the large thorn tree they’d purchased. “Because of my cold, joyless heart?” Then she laughed to let him know she was joking. “I’ll have you know, Skywalker,” she added dryly. “I am brimming with holiday cheer.”

Then she sobered as she took a golden star ornament out of the decorations box and carefully hung it on a branch. “When I was a girl I was allowed to go the tree lighting ceremony in the palace gardens,” she said more seriously, staring intently at the gold star. “They had a tree there, as tall as the sky. It was so beautiful when they lit it up on the first day of the Festival, and I knew that meant I would have the next twelve days off lessons and training – the only holidays I was given as a child. When I was old enough, I wasn’t even allowed that.”

Luke watched his wife, intent on the tree, and sent a reassuring wave of love and comfort through their bond. “And did Preeni Pi bring you lots of gifts?” he asked teasingly, gratified when her melancholy faded away and she gave him an arch look.

“Of course,” she declared. “I was a very good girl.”

“I’ll bet you were.” Luke laughed and returned his attention to untangling the thick knots in the lights. Mara continued decorating the tree, her arrangement of the ornaments precise and symmetrical.

“I had lunch with Leia today,” Mara said lightly as she hung silver bells on the tree.

“Oh?” Luke replied, his attention deliberately kept on the tangled lights in his hands. “That’s nice.”

“Yes, well she was nice enough to tell me about your plan,” Mara folded her arms and stared at him. “Twelve days of gifts, huh?”

Luke silently cursed his sister, who hadn’t been at all enthusiastic about the idea when Luke had told her. Traditionally, the Festival went for twelve days, culminating on Midwinter, the shortest day of the year. In the early times of the Old Republic, the Festival had been intended to give light and warmth to the darkest and coldest days of the calendar. Even though Coruscant was now climate controlled and never dark because of the ever-lit cityscape, the Festival was as popular as ever, particularly with children who believed that the presents under their Festival trees were brought by Preeni Pi, the silver-winged Festival Fairy.

When Luke had heard an old folk song about sending one’s true love gifts correlating with the day of the Festival, he’d known that he couldn’t restrict his presents for Mara to Midwinter Day. They were celebrating their first holiday as a married couple after all, and Luke wanted her to know just how much that meant to him.

But it seemed he had miscalculated, as Leia had warned him. Mara’s gaze was penetrating, and she tapped her foot lightly against the carpet as she awaited his response.

“It was meant to be a surprise,” Luke said carefully as he put down the lights and approached his wife.

“Well maybe Leia knows me better than you do,” Mara accused. “I hate surprises, and she knew I would hate this idea.”

“I just want to show my love for you by giving you gifts.” Luke stroked the side of her cheek and tucked an errant red curl behind her ear. “What’s wrong with that?”

"Have you read the sludge news recently?" Mara asked, although her cheek pressed lightly into his hand. "Most people think I'm an undeserving and ungrateful wife as it is, what are they going to say when they find out you're showering me with Festival gifts?"

"I don't care what they think or say," Luke reminded her. "And I know you don't either."

“Even so, one gift on the first day, two on the next, all the way up to twelve…” Mara paused slightly and looked up, lips moving as she did the math in her head. “That makes 78 gifts in total. Skywalker, that’s so excessive it’s disgusting. Not to mention supremely unfair if I only give you gifts on Midwinter Day.”

“Being my wife is gift enough,” Luke smiled at her.

“You’re such a sap,” she accused him, but a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

“You knew what you were getting into with me, Jade,” he teased her and leaned in. Mara didn’t answer and let him kiss her, her soft lips sliding over his in a way that made him feel warm all the way down to his toes.

“Okay, compromise,” Mara suggested somewhat breathlessly as she pulled away. “We take turns.”

“Oh?”

“It’s only fair, Luke,” Mara nodded. “One of us gives gifts on the even days, and the other on the odd days. It doesn’t work out exactly even, but that can be balanced out with both of us exchanging gifts on Midwinter Day.”

Luke sighed, knowing that this was an argument he would not win. Although he was a little annoyed his idea had been hijacked, she’d made a good point, and who was he to refuse gifts from her?

“Alright," he agreed.

“Good,” Mara smiled at the lack of resistance. “Since it was your idea, you can go first.”

 

* * *

 

**Day 1**

As night fell on the first day of Midwinter Festival, thousands gathered in the Reflection Gardens on Coruscant for the traditional lighting ceremony. A huge Thorn tree stood in the centre of the gardens, covered with millions of twinkling lights which were waiting to be illuminated at the culmination of the event.

Mara let Luke lead her through the dense crowd, although her attention was on the tree. It was not as tall and impressive as the one she remembered from her childhood, and yet it touched her in a way she had not expected. There weren’t many happy memories she had from those times; years filled with endless training, tutors, lessons and expectations. But the Midwinter Festival had always been a time of rest and recuperation, of gifts left under the tree in her private quarters with an indication of how pleased the Emperor had been with her that year correlating to the number of boxes. But at its core, Mara’s childhood happiness hadn’t been about gifts - perhaps it had been the one moment of whimsy she’d allowed herself, to stand in the crowd and look up with awe as the Festival Fairy flapped her wings and seemed to light the tree by pure magic and belief.

Luke’s hand closed around hers tightly, ostensibly so not to lose her in the throng of people, but Mara knew he had picked up on her thoughts. To his credit, he did not say anything, and she squeezed his hand in response. They made their way to the front of the crowd where Leia, Han and their three children were waiting in the VIP area.

“Uncle Luke!” came the chorus as three rambunctious children bounded over and flung themselves at Luke, who accepted their enthusiasm graciously. Mara left him to the rapid-fire questions of when came we come to the Academy Uncle Luke can I fly your X-wing Uncle Luke do you want to see my new pet anooba Uncle Luke and went over to where Leia and Han were standing.

Leia stepped forward and gave her a warm kiss on the cheek. “Lovely to see you, Mara,” she said, her brown eyes sparkling. “I heard you confronted my brother about his silly little idea.”

“We sorted it out,” Mara gave her a conspiratorial smile. 

“I hope so,” Han spoke up. “He’s giving the rest of us husbands a bad name.”

“I’ll say,” Leia rolled her eyes. “The best I can hope for a gift from this one on Midwinter morning is a suggestive poke in the back.”

“And isn’t it worth it, sweetheart?” Han draped his arm around Leia’s shoulders and grinned. “All the pretty trinkets in the world can’t compete with the Solo charm, eh?”

Leia sighed, but she didn’t deny it, or seemed particularly embarrassed. Mara briefly envied Leia’s openness, that ability to shift between cool politician, warm mother and loving wife. Mara wasn’t sure she would ever master that balance in private, let alone around friends or family.

The squeals of delighted children filled her ears, and Mara turned to see Luke amble over, swinging Jacen and Jaina on each arm and Anakin hanging around his neck. Not for the first time, Mara conceded to herself that Luke would make a wonderful father. They’d spoken about it, of course, always in far off, future tense. And yet despite those vague plans Mara worried that she would never be ready. The thought of bringing her own child to the tree lighting ceremony was a nice dream, but Mara was still getting used to being a wife, of being beholden to another in a way that had chipped away at her independence and freedom, regardless of the fact she’d done it willingly. On the other hand, she’d missed out on so much because she’d resisted her feelings for Luke for so long, had feared that the reward would not be worth the risk. Was she making the same mistakes all over again?

“Anakin,” Leia called her her son with exasperation. “You are not a monkey-lizard, get off your Uncle’s neck.”

“He’s alright, Leia,” Luke said graciously, but Anakin let go of him obediently.

“You’d make a good monkey-lizard, Anakin” Jacen laughed. “You’re always making Mom go bananas!” He threw back his head and laughed.

“I guess that makes you a monkey’s uncle, Kid,” Han chimed in, and all three dissolved into laughter. Leia gave Mara a long-suffering look and shook her head.

Mara felt an insistent tug on her sleeve, and looked down to see Jaina looking up at her intently. “Hi, Aunt Mara.”

“Hello, Jaina.” Mara still wasn’t quite used to the title.

“Can I ask you something?” The young girl’s brown eyes were serious with intent.

“Jaina,” Leia said warningly. “It’s not polite to say that, how else is Mara to respond?” But then Leia was distracted by Han, Luke and the two boys competing over who could do the best monkey impression. Leia scuttled over to them, leaving Mara alone with Jaina.

“Ask away,” Mara forced a smile.

“Do you think someday I can come with you in your ship?” Jaina asked excitedly. “Dad says its real top of the line.”

“Does he now?” Mara raised one eyebow and looked over at Han, who was in the middle of a very convincing impression of Salacious Crumb.

“‘Course he says that its not a patch on the Falcon,” Jaina added importantly, bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet.

“Of course.” This time, Mara’s smile was more genuine.

“But he says it has heaps of cool mods on it,” Jaina gushed. “I’d love to see them.”

“Sure,” Mara patted Jaina lightly on the shoulder. Ships, she could deal with - as long as Jaina didn’t ask her about makeup and boys, Mara was confident she could handle it. “Luke and I are on Coruscant for the whole Festival, so if your Mom’s okay with it, maybe we’ll take the Sabre out for a spin.”

“Really?” Jaina’s face lit up into a brilliant smile. “Thanks Aunt Mara, I’ll ask Mom tonight!”

Any further conversation was interrupted with the huge bang of fireworks overhead, lighting up the sky in explosions of pink, blue and green. Luke returned to Mara’s side and took her hand, as always the time with his family making his presence in the Force feel light and buoyant.

"Make sure you get a good view, kid," Han advised. "The woman they got for Preeni Pi this year is a real looker."

Anakin gasped, looking scandalised. "You mean she is not the real Preeni Pi?"

"Oh, darling, you remember we talked about this," Leia stroked his downy brown hair. "Preeni Pi is so busy she must send one of her helper fairies to light the Festival tree for us."

Jacen and Jaina exchanged identical smirks; evidently at ten they were too old to believe in the Festival Fairy. But the answer seemed to satisfy Anakin, who turned back to the tree to watch as Preeni Pi descended from the sky to land on the stage. Of course, the woman had been held aloft by wires, but to a child’s eye she seemed as if she was really flying. 

Mara had to concede that the actress was exceedingly beautiful; long blonde hair cascading out from beneath her green felt hat, the bodice of her costume clinging invitingly to her perfectly proportioned curves. Silver bells jingled from her hat and the ends of her pointed shoes, and she smiled brilliantly at the crowd and waved her silver wand. Of course, no fairy was complete without wings, and Preeni Pi had a gossamer pair which fluttered lightly in the breeze.

“Nothing compared to you, my love,” Luke whispered softly to her, lifting their joined hands to his lips and kissing her knuckles. Mara rolled her eyes, but despite herself, his words made her feel warm inside despite the cool night air.

“Welcome everyone!” Preeni Pi announced in a musical voice that sounded like the trilling of bells. “Oh, it is wonderful to see so many of you. Isn’t our Festival tree beautiful?”

The crowd yelled back in the affirmative, and none louder than Mara’s own husband. She smiled at his farmboy tendencies, and when Preeni Pi claimed she couldn’t hear them, Mara abandoned cool detachment and joined in on the second call for the lighting of the tree.

"Remember my dear ones," Preeni Pi's light clear voice cut across the gardens. "Although the days are dark and cold, have no fear of the night, for I will alight the sky with love and banish all evils. While you are sleeping on Midwinter Eve, know that I am your protector, and with the flap of my silver wings I will bring back the spring."

It was the same speech Mara remembered from her childhood. She'd never been under any allusions about Preeni Pi; in the Emperor's service even the children had been forced to confront stark realities as early as possible. And yet she had been allowed to attend the lighting ceremony, and had felt a great surge of joy when Preeni Pi had flapped her wings, waved her wand and made the Festival tree light up. It was one of the few ceremonies Palpatine hadn’t been able to squash, the one time of the year when the people of Coruscant believed in magic; not the Empire.

Preeni Pi rose back into the air and held her wand aloft. “Happy Festival!” she called out and flourished her wand, the lights of the tree turning on and flooding the area with colourful illumination. “I shall see you all soon, my dears!” Preeni Pi waved as she drifted off into the night, blowing kisses to the crowd that cheered her enthusiastically.

More fireworks went off, and Mara felt Luke’s warm arms encircle her from behind. They watched the light show together, and Mara wasn’t sure she had ever been so happy. Certainly she’d never felt such a sense of family, since as a child she’d always stood alone. Mara found that the joy on the faces of Jacen, Jaina and Anakin, the shared love evident between Leia and Han, and the warm embrace of her husband only added to her own elation. It was an unusual yet welcome change.

She and Luke stood together until long after the fireworks had ended and the crowd had dispersed. The lights on the tree twinkled in the night, and Mara was content to watch them, even after Leia and Han had taken the kids home to bed and she and Luke were left alone in the gardens.

“This was where we got married,” Luke said softly, his arms still tight around her waist.

She leaned back into his chest and smiled. “It was only a few months ago,” she teased him. “I remember.”

“I know.” She felt Luke smiled against her hair. “I just like to say it.”

Mara looked over at the spot where she and Luke had said their vows. It seemed like a lifetime ago, and yet they’d had so little time to enjoy married life. It had been a difficult few months for both of them, each being pulled in different directions by duties neither would shirk from. Their time off for the Festival was very much required.

“We have a lifetime ahead of us, Mara,” he said softly, once again picking up on her unspoken thoughts.

“Stay out of my head, Skywalker,” she teased him.

“And your heart?” he asked, his arms tightening around her slightly.

“Oh, you can stay there,” she added lightly. “But change the subject before we have to have the talk about sappiness again.”

Luke’s warm laugh reverberated through the empty gardens. “So how do you like your gift for day one?” he asked, nuzzling the shell of her ear with her nose.

“Preeni Pi in a Thorn tree?” Mara chuckled lightly, remembering the line from the old folk song. “Very nice, Skywalker.”

“Although I can’t really take credit for that,” Luke murmured. “So I also got you this.” He withdrew a gift from his robes and held it out in front of her; a vibroblade with a white ribbon tied around the handle.

Mara took it carefully from him, noting the fine detail on the bone handle and the excellent craftsmanship of the blade. She unsheathed it, listening to the pitch-perfect frequency and testing the precise balance.

“Bantha tusk?” she asked, tracing the carvings on the blade handle. From the intricacy and familiar pattern, Mara knew that Luke had made it himself

“Well done,” Luke told her, his fingers covering her own over the handle. “I once saved the life of a Tusken, although her bantha unfortunately was lost. She gave me one of the tusks in gratitude, to carry the beast’s spirit on.”

It was a useful, practical gift, and yet one full of meaning; a small piece of his soul. He was sharing the responsibility with her, she realised, the charge from the Tusken to keep her bantha’s spirit alive. She sheathed the blade and attached it to her belt before turning around in Luke’s arms and winding her hands around his neck.

A mere thank you would be inadequate, so Mara opened herself up through the Force and felt his understanding in return. His bright blue eyes were further lit up by the lights behind her, and Mara sent through her love, her gratitude and her overwhelming happiness.

“And so it begins,” she couldn’t help but tease when the emotion of the moment became too great, and drew him in for a fierce kiss.


	2. Day 2

**Day 2**

“Alright Mara, I give up. Where are you taking me?”

Luke sat in the passenger side of his speeder, not overly happy that Mara had forced him to relinquish the controls so she could drive them to their destination. They’d long left the jammed flylanes of Coruscant’s city hub behind and were cruising through the restaurants, hotels and entertainment buildings that made up the resort district near the equator.

Mara took her eyes off the lane ahead from a moment and gave him a smug look. “Patience you must have, my young padawan.”

“You know I really hate it when you use Yoda against me,” Luke grumbled. How many times had the Jedi Master said those words to him - how many times had he said them to Mara in jest when they were training together? Luke drummed his fingers on the side of the speeder, for somehow no matter how much he learned, at heart he could not escape the young farmboy eager for adventure.

“A trip to the equator is hardly adventure, Skywalker,” Mara remarked, picking up on his errant thoughts.

“Anything unknown is an adventure,” Luke countered. “Especially if it involves a gift from my wife.”

“Two gifts,” Mara reminded him. “And we’re here, so you can stop your pouting.” She pulled the speeder into a parking bay and led Luke over to a small establishment with a sign that read Chai Ghar over the door. Mara pulled him inside, the room warm and the air thick with spices. It was of an elegant decor, with small tables and booths housing all kinds of patrons sipping from dainty cups. In the corner a pink-skinned Zeltron appeared to be playing some kind of stringed instrument, plucking a dainty tune.

“A teahouse?” Luke asked Mara quizzically, but before she could answer a rotund blue-skinned man in elaborate robes caught sight of them and hurried over.

“Ah, Madame Skywalker!” he greeted her effusively in heavily-accented Basic as he swept across the room, blue robes billowing behind him.

“Jade Skywalker,” she corrected him.

“Of course, Madame, of course.” He pressed his hands together and bowed slightly. “And this is to be the great Luke Skywalker?” He bowed again, this time at Luke, who held out his hand politely. He didn’t think he would ever like people gushing over him, but after so many years at least he was used to it.

“My name is Annis Ferini,” the host introduced himself as he clasped Luke’s outstretched hand in both of his. “And it is an honour and a privilege to be welcoming you to my humble establishment.” Annis shook Luke’s hand vigorously.

“It’s nice to meet you, Annis,” Luke managed to say, wondering why Mara had brought him there.

“Come, my friends, come,” Annis urged them, leading the way to a small booth near the large windows which looked out over the Coruscant skyline. There was already a small hearth centerpiece on the table, over which an antique-looking teapot simmered, held up by a brass stand.

“It is being a beautiful day,” Annis commented as they sat down, and looking out at the view Luke could not disagree. “Many of our patrons find it relaxing to be drinking their tea and watching the world go by,” he continued, clasping his hands in front of him. “And yet sir, your goodly wife says that you are much preferring hot chocolate to tea.”

Luke shrugged sheepishly - he didn’t mind tea, and was happy to try whatever new brews Mara had purchased since she practically lived on the stuff. But it simply failed to satisfy his sweet tooth, no matter how many spoons of sucra he added.

“Then she is to be bringing you to the right place,” Annis declared, and Luke found he was quickly getting used to the man’s slightly odd way of speaking. “Our humble establishment is to be having best hot chocolate on Coruscant.”

Luke looked over at his wife who gave him a knowing look. He was starting to get an idea of what that day’s gift would be.

“We are to be using no artificial capsules or powders here,” Annis continued. “All of our pods are to be natural and hand-sourced - so pure and delicate that one is not needing a processor to make - we simply add the pod to our milk (which is fresh daily from our very own duncow farm) and leaving for a few minutes to brew. I promise it is to be the best hot chocolate you ever tasted!”

“And if its not?” Mara asked.

Annis chuckled. “Please do be forgiving me, Madame, but if it was not, I do not think you would be bringing your husband here.”

Luke laughed heartily at Mara being bested for once. He decided that he liked Annis - after all, anyone who was so passionate about chocolate was worth knowing. Even Mara looked like she’d discovered a newfound respect for the man.

Annis clapped his hands and in a few moments a human woman appeared wearing the same style of blue robes. “My assistant, Dela,” he introduced her, and the young woman nodded in greeting. She carried two small ornate boxes roughly the size of her palm.

“Madame, for you a fine chocolate and tang bark pod,” Annis declared. Dela opened one of the boxes she carried and showed the small umber-coloured chocolate pod with flecks of tan to Mara. When she nodded her assent, Annis took the small pot from its stand and poured a generous serve of steaming milk into her cup. Then Dela carefully took the chocolate pod and dropped it into the milk. It quickly dissolved and the delicious smell of chocolate, combined with the tangy sweetness of the bark extract, filled Luke’s nose and he breathed it in deeply.

The sight made Annis chuckle. “Your wife was not telling me a lie when she said you loved chocolate, Master Skywalker. You are a man after my own hearts.” He rapped his knuckles on his chest three times to emphasise his point. “Your wife requested something most special for you.” He gestured to his assistant and flourished his hands as she opened the second box. Resting on blue velvet were two large chocolate pods of a deep russet colour, with thin swirls of what looked like pure cocoa.

“These beans are very rare,” Annis told them seriously. “They come from the deepest jungles of Trammis III, where explorers must be braving attacks from the deadly akorec. This particular variety of the cacoa plant is taking over one hundred years to mature, which gives the bean a rich and deep flavour unparalleled to any other. I guarantee that you will not ever be tasting anything as beautifully decadent.” He poured the hot milk into Luke’s cup, and then removed the pods from the small box himself, carefully adding one and then the other to the milk.

“Master Skywalker, I must be telling you that usually we only recommend one chocolate pod per cup,” Annis clasped him lightly on the shoulder. “But your wife is assuring me that you can handle it.”

Luke smiled. “Thank you, I’m sure I can.”

“I need a little kick in mine, Annis,” Mara told him, tapping the side of her cup lightly. “Remember?”

“Ah, Madame, you are most correct.” Annis clasped his hands together and smiled. Dela withdrew a small bottle filled with amber liquid from her robes and poured a generous amount into Mara’s cup.

“Master Skywalker?” she asked.

“No, thank you,” Luke shook his head. “I take my straight.”

“A true connoisseur,” Annis said without a hint of jest. “I hope you will be enjoying your experience, Master Jedi.” He bowed again. “If you are to be needing anything, please ask.” He and Dela bowed again and left them to their drinks.

“You’ve been holding out on me,” Luke said, guessing by the familiarity with which Annis had addressed her that Mara was a regular.

“Yes, well I was afraid once you found the place I’d never get you to leave,” Mara winked at him over the rim of her cup as she took a small sip. “Actually I only found it recently,” she continued as she put her cup down. “You have no idea how many caf-stops, cafés and chocolateries I had to comb through to find the best cup of hot chocolate on Coruscant.”

Luke felt his smile grow wider. “You really did that?”

“Well it wasn’t exactly a hardship,” she said dryly and took another sip from her cup. “Now hurry up and drink to see if it was worth it!”

Luke looked down at his cup of hot chocolate which seemed to be finished brewing and was now a deep russet colour. It smelled amazing, and Luke took a few moments to inhale the scent; rich and full with a hint of underlying bitterness that cut through the sweet so not to make the aroma too cloying.

Mara rolled her eyes. “The suspense is killing me, Luke.”

“Well, we can’t have that,” Luke teased, and obediently lifted the cup to his lips. The beverage was smooth like shimmersilk on his tongue, the strong chocolate flavour assaulting and enlivening his tastebuds. It was like a liquid dream, the chocolate flavour so rich and complex it made his mouth sing. It was stronger than any hot chocolate he’d drunk before, and Luke was sure that from now on he’d be adding extra to the cups he made at home to try and replicate the taste.

Mara was watching him from across the table, biting her lower lip to clamp down a smile. “Good?”

“Mmmm.” Luke had no words. He closed his eyes as he took another sip, allowing the warm liquid to slosh around in his mouth as he savoured the intense flavour. The cup was empty all too quickly, and yet Luke felt supremely satisfied. “I don’t know how you’re going to top that, Mara,” he said, patting his belly appreciately.

Mara’s eyes sparkled from across the table. “Now that’s a challenge.”

Luke chuckled and looked around the room. “Do they sell pods to take home?”

“Never satisfied, are you Skywalker,” Mara teased.

“I’m just a forward thinker,” Luke replied with grin.

“If you say so,” Mara said wryly. “They do in fact, and if you’re a very good boy Preeni Pi may leave some for you under the Festival Tree.” She leaned over the table conspiratorially and lowered her voice. “They also sell a kind of chocolate that is...not appropriate for consumption in a public place,” she said with a wink.

Luke cleared his throat and looked over to where Annis was standing at the counter. “Bill please!”

* * *

 

It was a short walk from the teahouse back to Luke’s speeder, and when they reached the vehicle he urged Mara into the back seat, slipping deftly in behind her.  Mara held the bag she’d been given by Dela at the counter, the young woman whispering in Mara’s ear and then giving Luke a knowing look.  Mara put the bag lightly down on the floor of the speeder and Luke fell willingly into her arms, kissing her fiercely.  

Mara laughed as she wound her arms around his neck.  “Patience, my young-”

He stopped her words with another searing kiss, her mouth opening under his and allowing his tongue to explore her.  She tasted too good to be patient, and sent that thought to her through their bond.  But Luke did have enough presence of mind to realise that they were exposed in a public place and left Mara’s embrace only for a moment.  Luckily, his speeder had a top casing, and he hit the button which blackened out the viewscreen so no one could see inside.

“You should have left it clear,” Mara murmured as she pulled him back and pressed her lips to his.  “Imagine the headlines: Jedi Master fucks his wife in a speeder.”

“Well, I am an exceptional pilot,” Luke said as he pushed Mara against the back seat and undid the buttons on her shirt.  She helped him discard it on the floor on the speeder and he ran his hands over her exposed skin, cupping her breast through her bra and making her gasp.  He felt himself harden almost instantly, but wanted more out of their encounter than a speeder quickie.   

With one hand he opened the bag from the teashop, locating a jar of chocolate body paint, at the same time pressing hot kisses to her neck and the swell of her breast.

“Here?” Mara asked, although she looked pleased he had taken charge of the situation.  

“Oh, yes,” he told her, momentarily stopping his ministrations to unscrew the jar and dip his fingers in.  “Lift back your hair.”

Mara did as she was bid, pulling her hair away from one side of her neck and holding it over her opposite shoulder.  Luke smeared the chocolate over the nape of her neck and down across her throat.  First he licked the excess chocolate from his fingers, the rich flavour making him even harder with anticipation - he’d never tasted chocolate so good.  

Then Luke licked his way up her throat, the chocolate gliding smoothly over his tongue as Mara gasped, throwing her head back to give him greater access.  He sucked gently on the side of her neck and groaned at the taste of the chocolate mixed with her own intoxicating scent.  

“Good?” she breathed.

“Mmmm,” Luke moaned against her skin, squeezing her breast as he nipped lightly at the skin of her neck with his teeth.  Then he traced a path down her side and over her stomach, unbuttoning her trousers and slipping his fingers inside.  They were still slightly sticky from the chocolate and his saliva, but the thought of touching her like that made it even more erotic.   

His fingers quested through her soft folds and he quickly found her engorged nub and rubbed firmly, gratified when Mara let out a keening cry and pressed against him.    

“I need you now, Luke,” she said urgently, unbuttoning his pants and slipping her hand inside to stroke him.  Her hand was warm and soft and the sensation drove him wild, the scent of chocolate still in the air.    

Luke let out a strangled groan as she pumped him firmly, resting his forehead lightly against her shoulder as he willed himself not to come all over her.  When he’d composed himself, Luke lifted her hips and pulled down her trousers to her ankles.  Her boots prevented complete removal, but Luke wasn’t about to let that slow him down.  He pressed Mara down against the seat until she was lying on her back and covered her with his body, settling between her legs.

Mara grasped his hips and helped him find the right position to enter her, whimpering in pleasure when he did so.  Luke leveraged himself against the seat and began to rock against her slowly, but soon quickening his pace as he realised that he would not last too much longer.  Mara threw her head back against the seat and he attacked her neck again, the taste of chocolate still lingering.  He cupped the back of her knee with one hand, altering their position slightly so he could slide deeper inside of her.

“Oh, yes, Luke!” Mara cried as she bucked her hips upwards, one hand winding through his hair and tugging slightly on the roots, urging him on.  Luke drew almost all the way out of her, then slammed in again, their rhythm so intense it was almost violent.  

With her free hand, Mara felt along the floor to where the jar of chocolate still rested, knocking the lid off from where Luke had lightly placed it.  Luke kept up his steady thrusts but shifted his gaze to see what she was doing as she scooped up some chocolate with two fingers and brought it to his mouth.  

Luke gripped her, pulling himself deeper inside as Mara pushed her fingers into the warm recess of his mouth, flooding it with the rich taste of chocolate and sex.  Luke sucked on her fingers as he came inside her with such force he could not stop himself from biting down.

Mara hardly seemed to notice, careening that peak herself as she bucked against him and cried out his name.  Luke continued to suck every last morsel of chocolate from her fingers lazily in the aftermath, then rested his head against her shoulder and she stroked his hair lightly and let out a pleasurable sigh.     

They lay together, hot and sticky and utterly satisfied.  

* * *

 

The game continued when Luke and Mara got back to their apartment, where they could properly make use of the chocolate paint.  They lay together naked in bed, and Luke was drawing on Mara’s belly using the thin brush which he’d found in the bottom of the bag.  He finished his message with a flourish and looked up at her, very pleased with himself.  

“Took you long enough,” she teased.  

“It had to be right,” he countered with a gin.  

“What are you writing, anyway?” Mara lifted up her head and read the words upside down.  “ _Luke Skywalker was here_.”

“Yep,” Luke said happily, painting an arrow on her lower belly pointing down at her crotch.  

Mara threw her head back against the pillow and sighed.  “Cute.”

“I like to think so,” Luke said, and blew lightly on her belly to dry the chocolate paint.  

The action made Mara shiver and giggle - the fact that she was extremely ticklish was a secret only he knew.  “My turn,” she declared, taking the brush from him and pushing Luke onto his back.  She dipped the brush in the jar of chocolate and began diligently writing over his belly.  He liked the sensation of the small bristles again his skin, but even more pleasurable was the sight of Mara concentrating on the task, teeth biting her plump lower lip as she wrote a series of perfect, neat letters.  In contrast, the words he’d written on her looked liked a scrawl.

“You can’t be good at everything, Luke,” Mara said absently as she worked, picking up on his loose thought.  She finished her message and looked up at him with a smile.  “And I much prefer the things you are very good at.”     

Luke looked down at the large letters and the arrow pointing down to his dick.  “ _Property of Mara Jade_ ,” he read aloud.

“Mmhmm.” Mara was seemingly unable to stop herself from licking the letter ‘e’ and Luke shivered pleasantly at the sensation of her warm tongue caressing his belly.  “I think you should get it permanently tattooed there,” she said as she lifted her head again to look at him.  “In case one of your Academy bunnies sneaks a peek at that waterfall you think no one else knows about.”

“What?”  Luke was shocked.  “People know about that?”

“No,” Mara grinned wickedly.  “They just happen to take jungle walks at 0800 hours and hide in the bushes for no reason.”

Luke ran a hand over his eyes, not sure he could ever look some of his students in the eye again.  “And you didn’t tell me this?”

Mara shrugged.  “Then I’d miss out on the show, too.  But if you’ve got this,” she ran her hand over where the words had dried on his belly.  “Then they would know you belong to me.”

“I see, you’re not concerned about people spying on me, so long as the area is properly claimed,” he teased her.  

“Pretty much.”  Mara’s hand dipped lower, and he sprang to life under her gentle caress.  “Why should I deprive those poor ladies of what is the best looking dick in the galaxy.”  He hardened in her hands and she began to stroke him more firmly.  

“You think so, huh?” he asked breathlessly.  

“Well, I haven’t seen every one in the galaxy,” she conceded, playing lightly with his balls.  “No matter what the holozines say.  But you, my dear husband, have one handsome cock.”

Luke groaned.  “Say that again.”

She shifted up his body to press her lips to his as her hand pumped him.  “Luke Skywalker,” she murmured against his mouth, “has a handsome cock.”

Luke moaned into her mouth, his hips bucking against her hand as he sought relief.  Her tongue pillaged his mouth in tandem with her strokes of her hand, and he fumbled for her breast, anxious to bring her along with him.  But as Luke felt himself approaching climax, Mara pulled away.  He let out a moan of frustration and reached for her.

“Patience-”

“Don’t you dare say it,” he warned her.

Mara picked up the brush again and dipped it back in the chocolate.  Then Luke felt her draw two dots and a semicircle on the tip of his manhood.  “What?” he asked, still slightly disoriented.  

“I’m just making it as happy to see me as I am to see it,” she cooed.  

“Oh, believe me, its happy,” he said, pushing it towards her face.  Mara leaned forward and gently took the tip into her mouth, her tongue lapping over the end and licking off the chocolate smile she’d drawn.  Then she traced a line of chocolate down the side of his dick and followed the path with her tongue.

“Oh, Force,” Luke gasped as he threw his head back against the pillow. His fingers wound through her hair and he urged her on, his hips thrusting upwards slightly.  She teased him with the chocolate and her lips until Luke could take no more.

He tugged on her arm slightly and pulled her up and over him, taking the jar and brush from her hand.  Luke drew concentric circles on one breast, then urged her forward so he could take it into his mouth.  Mara moaned as he sucked on her nipple, licking off the chocolate he’d smeared her with.  The taste was intoxicating and only left Luke wanting more, paying the same attention to her other breast.

Mara dipped her fingers into the jar and then licked the chocolate off them, closing her eyes at the taste.  Luke tugged her forward towards him again, kissing her wantonly and sucking the chocolate off her tongue as his hand found the spot between her legs.  Mara moaned into his mouth as he rubbed her clit, grinding herself against his fingers.  He slipped two fingers inside of her slick heat and she let out a keening cry.

“Please, Luke,” she whispered.  “Oh, please.”

He worked her into a frenzy before withdrawing his fingers to grasp her hips and bring her down onto his straining cock.  

“Mara,” he moaned as she settled herself on him, her hands covering his and their fingers intertwining.  She was hot and tight and wet around him, and he thrust up into her seeking completion.  “Oh fuck, Mara.”  

She smiled at his cursing and began to move, each rock of her hips squeezing him and sending intense shockwaves of pleasure through his body.  She was the only one who had ever been able to make him completely lose control, to talk dirty and swear and play rough because he knew that his passion was completely matched by hers.        

Luke watched her ride him, her breasts bouncing lightly, chocolate still smeared across her nipples.  Then his gaze wandered to just above where their bodies were joined, and the words _Luke Skywalker was here_. The words marked her as his, just as her words on his belly meant that he belonged to her.  He reached that thought out to her through the Force, and felt her grasp it gratefully.  They were each others now - as united in mind and spirit as they were in body.

“Oh, Luke,” she cried, gripping his hands tightly.  “Oh…”  She leaned forward and kissed him roughly, and his hands let go of hers to caress her sides and press against her back.  Their bellies pressed together, the words they had written on each other touching and smearing together, mimicking the union of their bodies.  He felt that familiar tightening in the pit of his belly, the cresting of a wave of bliss he was desperate to let crash. 

"Fuck, Mara," he grunted in her ear as he surged up into her.  "I love you."

She came with a shudder and a wail as her inner walls clamped around him.  He thrust up once more and spilled his seed inside of her, the force of his orgasm almost making him black out so he barely even noticed Mara collapse on top of him.  

When he came back to himself, Luke inhaled the sweetness of her hair, coupled with the scent of their sex and the chocolate which still cling to the sheets.  

“Good?” Mara asked breathlessly as she snuggled into his embrace.

“Mmmm.”  It was the only response Luke was capable of.    


	3. Day 3

**Day 3**

Mara sat at her bureau, brushing out her hair as she prepared for bed. It was getting long now, longer than she’d ever worn it before. She kept meaning to get it cut into a more manageable style, but she’d once mentioned that in an offhand comment to Luke and while he hadn’t said anything, that night when he’d held her in bed he’d kept running his hands through the loose curls, as if savouring them.

So she’d told herself that she didn’t have time to make an appointment to get it cut, in between running around for Karrde, jaunting about with Mirax and visiting Luke at the Academy as often as she could. Mara looked at her own reflection in the mirror mounted on the bureau and smiled wickedly to herself. She should cut all her hair off and present the locks to Luke as one of his Festival gifts - then he could caress them all he liked and she wouldn’t have to be bothered by it anymore.

“What are you smiling about?” Luke’s voice came from the doorway to the ‘fresher, and she turned to see him leaning against the doorframe. He’d finished his shower, evident from the steam that wafted from the ‘fresher behind him, and was wearing only his sleep pants. He had his arms crossed over his chest, and Mara’s gaze lingered for a moment on the pleasant way his biceps tensed.

“Nothing,” she replied innocently as she turned back to the mirror and reached for her hand moisturiser. Mara could see him in the glass, her smile widening as he made his way across the bedroom towards her. She concentrated on working the orchid-scented cream into her hands, her nightly ritual of some years since her line of work often left her skin cracked and dry.

“Nothing?” Luke asked as he stood behind her and gently rested his hands on her shoulders. She looked up and met his heated gaze in the mirror. “Come to bed, and I’ll give you something to smile about.” He traced the thin strap of her nightgown and pushed it aside, leaning down to kiss the bare skin of her shoulder.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” she asked, and his eyes flicked up in response to again meet her gaze in the mirror.

He knelt down on the floor kissed her shoulder again. “I don’t think so.”

“Come on, farmboy,” she teased, turning around to face him. “I’ve been waiting all day.”

“So have I.”

Mara pushed at his shoulder playfully. “Have you given up on your little idea already?” she teased. The whole day had gone by, and he had not mentioned anything about the Festival.

Luke grinned at her, and she had the odd feeling that she’d fallen into a trap. “Of course not,” he assured her, his soft touch skimming down her shoulders and arms. He stole the moisturiser from her and placed it on the bureau, then took her hands in his. “Today is the third day, so I owe you three gifts.”

“The day is waning fast,” Mara pointed out, nodding towards the bedroom window where the red and orange hues of sunset streamed into the room.

“And by the end of it, you shall have your three,” he promised her, his grip tightening as their fingers intertwined.

"Three?" she asked, confused. "Three what?"

Luke grinned and leaned in to kiss her. "Allow me to show you, my love."

His lips slid over hers as he pressed his warm tongue inside her mouth.  She felt a wave of lust sent through their bond, and Mara immediately felt a spike of desire in the pit of her belly.  When he pulled away they were both breathless, and Mara’s gaze slid pleasantly over his plump lips, swollen and wet from their kiss.

“Get it now?” he asked, squeezing her hands.

“Mmm, I’m not sure,” she grinned wickedly.  “I think I need to hear you say it.”

“Well, my love, it’s like this,” he whispered, his voice low and husky.  “I’m going to make you come three times.  Once with these,” he held up their intertwined fingers and squeezed her hand.  “Once with this,” he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers, then sucked tightly on the tips.  “And once…” He let their joined hands drift down to his groin where a familiar bulge had formed.  Mara disentangled her hand from his and caressed him through his sleep pants.  

“I see,” she said, palming his erection and making him groan.  “You’re ambitious tonight, Skywalker.”

“I’m a man who lives to see the face his wife makes as she comes,” Luke said, his warm hands resting on Mara’s knees and playing with the hem of her nightgown.  “Is it ambitious to want to make that happen much as possible?”

Mara shifted in her seat, anticipation pooling in her belly and the place between her legs.  She loved it when Luke talked like that - the passionate, sexy side he only showed to her.  The galaxy saw him as this wise Jedi, a great, noble and reserved man, but Mara knew him better.  He was also funny and playful - with a penchant for dirty talk when the mood struck.  Mara made sure that it struck often, for nothing made her hotter than crass and frank language from her usually reserved husband.   

“Well you better get started,” she told him, leaning forward to kiss his lips.  They slid open under hers, and his warm tongue slipped with practiced ease against hers.  Mara clutched the sides of his face and drew her closer against her as his hot and talented mouth sent another spike of pleasure to her groin.  

His hand pulled down her silk nightgown to expose one breast and caress it lightly.  Mara pressed herself into his hand and moaned into his mouth.  His thumb circled her nipple teasingly, and then he ran the pad of his thumb over it.  Mara broke the kiss and threw her head back as he repeated the action.

“Do you like that, Mara?” he asked against her lips, squeezing her breast.  

“Yes,” she gasped.  “Oh, yes…”  

Luke pulled the straps of her nightgown down off her shoulder, exposing her other breast to the cool night air.  Then he dipped his head towards it and took her nipple into his mouth, sucking it gently as he caressed the other with his thumb again.  She arched her back to press closer into him, and Luke chuckled against her skin.  Then he bit down gently on one nipple and at the same time pinched the other, making Mara cry out with the pleasure-pain.  He soothed her with his light tongue and soft touch, and Mara whimpered as she rubbed her thighs together at the desire that was quickly building.      

“I’m getting there, Mara,” Luke said huskily.  He reached for the moisturiser on the bureau and squeezed some of the cream into his hands, rubbing them together to warm it slightly.  The scent of orchids filled the room as Luke caressed her breasts again, working the cream into her skin.

“I think about doing this every time I see you rubbing it into your hands,” Luke said, working the cream into the skin of her breasts and paying special attention to her erect nipples.  “It makes me hard just thinking about it.”

Mara bit her lip, and knew that she wouldn’t ever be able to complete the nightly ritual again without thinking about his hands on her breasts and the scent of orchids in the air.  Luke grasped the cream again, this time pushing her nightgown up and rubbing it into the skin of her thighs.  The motion was rhythmic and Mara was lulled into a hazy wash of comfort as he caressed lazy circles into her skin, each movement bringing him closer to where she craved him most.  His fingers brushed at her damp underwear, and Mara pushed against him, desperate for further contact.  

She lifted her hips slightly and allowed him to remove the offending garment, tossing it aside.  And finally, Luke pressed his fingers to her core, spreading her warm outer lips and dipping his fingers inside.  

“You’re so wet, Mara,” he said, fingers exploring her slick heat and pressing against the pebble of her desire.  

“Whose fault is that?” she panted, her hips bucking against his hand.

“Mine.” Luke grinned ferally at her as he thrust two fingers inside of her.  Mara moaned and clutched at his shoulders, wanting to be closer to him, wanting his fingers deeper inside of her, wanting everything of him she could take.  She rode his hand, pulling on his shoulders for leverage and Luke obliged her, his fingers slipping in and out of her wet heat and rubbing against her inner walls in a way that set her senses alight.  

And yet just as she was climbing that precipice, Luke pulled away, panting heavily.  His hot gaze slid over her, Mara dazed and confused.  

“You’re so beautiful, Mara,” he said, his fingers tracing her cheek.  Then he stood and jerked her up with them, turning her around so she was facing the bureau.  She could see herself in the mirror, lips plump and red, panting heavily and exposed breasts heaving.  He pushed her nightgown down over her hips and it fell to the floor to leave Mara completely exposed.  She could see Luke behind her, and their gaze met in the mirror, lust flooding through their bond.  

“You need to see what I see,” Luke whispered in her ear, his hands caressing her shoulders and then skirting down the side of her arms, the light touch making Mara shiver.    

“Look at yourself, Mara,” he told her.  “Look at us."

She leaned back into his chest, watching him in the mirror - his eyes bright with lust as he looked at her.  Mara followed his gaze as it slid down over her body, to her full breasts and hard nipples, red and swollen from his earlier attentions, her flat stomach bracketed by womanly hips, and the small triangle of red curls at the apex of her thighs.  Looking at him looking at her was erotic, and Mara felt a spike of pleasure as he licked his lips.  

“Luke,” she breathed.  “Please…”

He didn’t need to be asked twice, arms embracing her from behind, one hand moving up to cup her breast and the other skirting down her belly.

“I had a lot of time on Yavin to miss you, Mara,” he whispered, his breath hot against her ear.  “And to think about everything I wanted to do to you when I saw you again.”  His fingers dipped between her thighs again, and she shifted her stance to allow him greater access.  He found her clit and began to rub slowly.  “I want to bend you over this bureau and take you from behind,” Luke said huskily, and Mara moaned from the combined pleasure of his fingers between her thighs and his voice in her ear.  His hardness pressed against her bottom and Mara ground back against him.   

“I want to bury my face between your legs and lap up all of your juices,” he groaned, rubbing her engorged nub firmly.  “I want to lick you from clit to tit and make you call out my name.  I want to fuck you so good you’ll remember it forever.”  He caressed her nipple in tandem with his movements down below, and Mara felt herself start to crest that wave of pure bliss.  

“I want to make you scream,” he said, and bit down on her earlobe.  

“Luke,” she gasped, her hips bucking frantically against his fingers.  “I’m…”

“That’s it, Mara,” he panted in her ear as he rubbed her faster, his fingers slick with her wetness.  “Let go and come for me.  Come for me, my love.”

Their gaze met in the mirror again and Mara came apart, clenching around his hand and letting out a keening cry.  But she didn’t take her eyes off his in the mirror, knowing how much he loved to see her climax, heightened by the pleasure of her watching him, watching her.  She could still feel his fingers moving slowly against her through the aftershocks, her clit overstimulated in a way that was almost, but not quite painful.  She finally allowed her eyes to flutter closed, awash in pleasure.

“That’s one,” he whispered in her ear, and Mara’s head lolled back against his shoulder.  Her first climax had been so intense she wasn’t sure she had two more in her.  Luke simply held her for a time, rocking her slowly and soothing her through the recovery.  His hardness was still pressed against her bottom but Luke made no move to grind against her and relieve himself.  She opened her eyes, seeing in the mirror that his were closed and she wondered whether he was using a Jedi calming technique.  

Mara turned in Luke’s arms, her hand drifting down between their bodies to rub him through his sleep pants.  She was determined to give him the same gratification she’d just experienced - that and she just wanted to touch him.  

“That feels so good, Mara,” he told her, his eyes opening to lock onto hers.  For a moment, he leaned into her touch as Mara caressed his length, the silk of his sleep pants pleasant against his hands.  “But not yet,” he added, taking her hands away from his body and leading her to the bed.

She sat down on the edge obediently, and Luke kneeled between her legs.  She leaned down to kiss him languidly, her hair falling like a curtain around his face. Slowly, he kissed his way down her jaw and then her neck, stopping at her pulse point to gently suck the tender skin.  His hands were warm on her hips, and Mara relaxed into his caress, her fingers winding through his hair.  

Luke’s mouth eventually travelled over the swell of her breast, kissing and licking the tender flesh.  Mara’s eyes drifted closed and she sighed at his leisurely caress.  The tip of his tongue traced a circle around her nipple, and then he sucked hard on the peak.

“Oh!” Mara gasped, clutching at Luke’s hair.  Her desire quickly built again, and Mara continued to be amazed that this man could do this to her - that he could make her forget everything but his touch, his lips and his tongue.  But Luke didn’t stay long at her breast, instead continuing his path downwards, his mouth hot and wet on her skin.

Mara began breathing heavily as he kissed his way over the skin of her stomach and through the curls at the apex of her thighs, his hands spreading her legs wide and opening her up to him.  The scent of her sex was in the air, and Luke breathed it in deeply.  This time, he did not talk, as his mouth was occupied, his tongue searching through her wet folds.  He found her aching clit and licked it, making Mara buck against him.  Then he drew circles around the engorged nub with his tongue, and Mara heard herself babble incoherently, begging for more she she pressed herself against him, seeking completion.

“Oh, Luke,” she gasped, knowing how much he loved to hear his own name from her lips.  “Luke,” she said again, and was rewarded with his sharpened tongue flicking her engorged nub.  “Luke!”    

He pushed his tongue inside of her and Mara gripped his hair.  She bucked her hips against his face, his nose rubbing against her nub as he continued to thrust his tongue inside of her.  Her clit twitched and throbbed as she ground against him, hooking her legs over his shoulders to give him greater access.  She felt Luke tip her slightly back, his hands holding her thighs in position to allow him to twirl his tongue inside of her.

“Oh, Luke please,” she begged.  “Please, oh please,” she cried out as he began to rhythmically lick a path from her opening to her clit, lapping up her juices eagerly.  “Ohhhh...”

He sucked hard on her clit and Mara came again with his name on her lips, falling back onto the bed bonelessly.  Stars danced behind her eyelids as Mara panted, trying to catch her breath, quivering with the aftermath of her orgasm which had somehow surpassed the first.  

When she sat up again, she saw Luke was still kneeling on the floor, slowly pumping his erection as he watched her.  

“That’s two,” he said with a smug smile.  

Mara didn’t have the presence of mind for a witty quip, and crawled backwards on the bed to lay back against the pillows.  She reached out a hand, beckoning Luke to her, and he complied, climbing up onto the bed to lay beside her and divesting himself of his sleep pants.  She reached down between their bodies to grasp his manhood herself, and he groaned and closed his eyes.  It was rock hard, and she gently ran her thumb over the tip and pumped him firmly.  

His breathing quickened, and Mara could tell that he wasn’t far off - in fact she was surprised he’d been able to hang on through all of the pleasure which had no doubt flooded through their bond.  

“I knew all that meditation would come in handy one day,” he rasped, eyes still closed as he thrust into her hand.  

“I’m very impressed,” she told him.  “But you can let go now, Luke,” she added gently, quickening the movements of her hand, his engorged flesh trembling under her touch.

“No,” Luke’s eyes snapped open, and his hand covered hers on his erection, stilling its movement.  Mara pulled back obligingly as Luke took a few moments to compose himself, pressing his forehead against her shoulder.

When he looked back up and cupped the side of her face, he caressing her cheek softly.  “I want to come inside of you,” he told her, and leaned over to kiss her lips.  Mara wasn’t sure if she had another climax in her, but pulled Luke into her embrace, wanting to him to let go and join her in bliss.

Luke rolled on top of her, his hard cock pressing against her hip, the movement making him let out a hiss of breath.  Mara took his face in her hands, brushing the hair back from his forehead gently. 

“I love you,” she told him softly, very well aware that she used those words sparingly, but what else could she say, with him above her and about to be within her?  It was the truth, and it seemed that in his passionate embrace was one of the few times she felt brave enough to say it.

Luke dipped his head and kissed her gently.  “Mara,” he whispered against her lips as she spread her legs and pulled him down to settle against her.  “I love you so much.”  He pushed inside of her and Mara arched into him, finally feeling complete.  It was what she had been waiting for all night, for him to be inside of her, filling her, a rapture so real and intense it sparked her passions once again.

For a moment he was still, his manhood buried deep inside of her, his eyes boring into hers.  Mara wrapped her legs around his waist, and urged him to move, but he remained fixed.  Then he smiled, a sexy, lustful smile, and through their bond he sent her a barrage of images, some of which matched his earlier descriptions, and some of which were memories.  Her bent over the bureau as Luke clutched her hips and pounded into her - his head buried between her legs as he made her come with his mouth - her riding him with wild abandon, her head thrown back and breasts bouncing - her with his cock in her mouth, her head bobbing up and down as she swallowed him whole - him holding her up and against their shower wall in a secure grip, thrusting into her as she cried out with ecstasy.    

Her insides surged with desire once again, and finally Luke began to move.  Mara raked her fingernails down his back, and Luke grunted, his head falling against her shoulder as he thrust into her.

“Harder, Luke” she demanded, her hands squeezing his ass cheeks and pulling her deeper inside of her.  “Harder!”

“As...you...wish,” his breath came in hot pants in tandem with his thrusts as he plunged into her again and again, as hard and deep as he could go.  The friction between them built to impossible levels, and Mara could feel Luke through the Force, inside her mind as he was inside her body, filling her, completing her, taking her to the stars and beyond.

“Mara,” he moaned as he thrust into her again, his mind grasping hers and their Force senses intermingled.  “Mara!”  He tensed, cock quivering inside of her as he came, and Mara felt the wave of his ecstasy surge through their bond his seed spilled inside of her, his delayed gratification making his climax so immense it passed over her like a wave.

It was too much - too intense, too pleasurable - for Mara to have any semblance of control left.  She shattered around him and screamed, lost in his rapture which had become her own.  It was as if she was floating in a sea of bliss, her body tingling pleasantly all over as she drifted through it.  

“Three,” Luke muttered in her ear, seeming very pleased with himself as he shifted his weight off her.  

Mara was too exhausted to reply, and simply relaxed into his warm embrace, utterly contented.


	4. Day 4

**Day 4**

Luke sat cross-legged by the Festival tree, watching the coloured lights twinkle in a fast-paced cycle. He’d always loved the celebrations surrounding the Midwinter Festival, ever since his first the year Alliance had claimed Coruscant. He, Leia and Han had decorated a tree his quarters of the newly liberated Imperial Palace with anything they’d been able to find, including one of Leia’s hairpieces and a fastener from Luke’s belt. Han had made them a batch of mulled wine with a “Corellian twist,” which Luke had found out later simply meant adding a generous amount of whiskey.

Of course, they’d all gotten slobbering drunk, with Leia teaching them traditional Festival songs which they sung at the top of their lungs. When the night came they sat around the illuminated tree and shared the deepest secrets of their hearts as the bowl of mulled wine between them slowly emptied. It was one of Luke’s happiest and most treasured memories, and he took care to come to Coruscant for the Festival every year to spend with his family. Which of course, now included Mara....who he almost thought he heard cursing in the other room.

“Do you need any help, Mara?” he called out.

“No!” Mara called back. “Everything is under control.” She appeared a few minutes later and had the general air of being unruffled, but Luke knew her too well to be fooled. He patted the carpet beside him and Mara came obediently over, kneeling on the floor and folding her legs under herself. Then she handed her present to Luke with a grimace.

It was poorly wrapped, the thin synth-paper (decorated with cartoon illustrations of Preeni Pi) tearing at certain points and the adhesive tape clumsily applied. The package itself was soft and pliable, which perhaps accounted for Mara’s difficulty in wrapping it - he doubted she’d ever wrapped a gift before, and it was a far cry from her comfort zone of sharp and defined angles.

“There was another Preeni Pi paper which showed of her...assets,” Mara wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and indicated the pattern on the wrapping. “But I don’t want my husband lusting after some Sith-forsaken fairy, so decided this was safer.”

Luke shook his head and chuckled. “I don’t think you have to worry about that, Mara.”

“Oh no?” Mara needled him. “So Han was lying about you and a certain Preeni Pi from a few years ago?”

Silently, Luke cursed his brother-in-law’s big fat Corellian mouth. “No, he wasn’t lying.”

Luke had been roped into attending some of the official functions that year as the guest of honour, and he and the woman selected for Preeni Pi had ended up spending a great deal of time together during the Festival. Something neither of them had minded at the time.  Luke had almost forgotten about it, in fact, although the memory of the woman's honey-blonde hair and charming smile came back to him in a flash.

“You better open your present now,” Mara said dryly, but he saw the corner of her mouth twist up into a half-smile. “Before I go track down this woman and decapitate her.”

“Well, if it will keep you from homicide…” Luke joked, and opened his present carefully. Inside were four new shirts, and although Luke didn’t know much about fashion he could tell they were of exquisite taste. The trim was collarless in the way he’d seen a few of Coruscant’s elite wear, and the shirts fastened down the front with white piping along the buttons and around the cuffs.

"Thank you, Mara," he said warmly, running the fabric between his fingers and marveling at the softness of it, so different from the coarse tunics he usually favoured.

"You will note that none of them are black," Mara told him with one eyebrow cocked. "Nor are they shades of brown, tan or beige.”

“A not so subtle hint?” he smiled, looking down of the deep blue of the first shirt.

“Maybe,” she answered. “Or maybe I just thought you’d look good in a bit of colour.” He could see that she was slightly tense, as if she feared he would not appreciate the gift.

“I love them,” he told her, resting the package gently down on the floor beside him.

“It’s a bit of a boring gift, I know,” Mara shrugged. “Especially after the chocolate. I should have started with the shirts, but I thought four chocolate pods would put you into sucra shock.”

Luke laughed and took her hand, pulling her over to him and into his lap. “I love you.”

Mara cupped his face with her cool hands and playfully kissed his nose. “And I love...the way you accept criticism.”

“Ma-ra,” he said, drawing out the last syllable.

“I love…” Mara kissed his chin. “...the way you back down from an argument.”

He pinched her bottom lightly in retaliation. “Come on now,” he urged her.

“Alright, alright,” she laughed. “I love you, too,” she conceded, and kissed him on the mouth. “Even if you are a crummy dresser.”

Luke laughed against her lips. “Harsh words from a woman wearing an orodeer sweater.”

Luke watched his wife carefully as she pulled back and looked down at her woolen top with the image of a red orodeer knitted onto the front.  It was said that Preeni Pi’s best friend was a deer she’d met in the orowood forests of Alderaan; that she’d enchanted the creature she’d named Twinkle and taught her to speak Basic.  As such the deer had become a symbol of the season, and a favourite with the children.   Luke knew Mara would never had worn the sweater in public, but he had discovered that she was a closet Festival-lover, and had been surprisingly willing to get into the spirit of the season - in the privacy of their apartment, that was.   

“This?” Mara asked innocently, looking down at her sweater.  “It was an early Festival gift from our niece and nephews.  Don’t you like it?”

“I like what’s under it better,” Luke growled, his hands slipping under the sweater to caress the skin of her back.

Mara shifted in his lap, and Luke felt himself grow hard as she brushed intimately against him.  

“If you don’t like this,” she said.  “Maybe I should change into something else?”

Luke’s hands continued their journey up her back until he reached her bra, which he unhooked with precision.  “Or you could just take it off,” he suggested and leaned in to kiss her again.

But Mara held one finger to his lips and gave him a sly smile.  “Close your eyes,” she whispered.

Luke did as he was bid, but let out a small whimper when he felt Mara leave his lap.  He reached out for her blindly, and heard her amused laugh.

“Just a moment, Skywalker,” she told him.  “It will be worth it, I promise.”  There was the rustling of paper and the swish of fabric, but Luke kept his eyes closed and waited patiently for Mara’s return.  When she settled back onto him again Luke wrapped his arms tightly around her, determined that she not break free again.   

“Alright,” Mara kissed his eyelids.  “Is this better?”

Luke opened his eyes and saw that she had removed her sweater and trousers and was now clad only in the blue shirt she had purchased for him.  “Much,” he said hoarsely, eyes lingering over the way the smooth material flowed over her slight frame, and the deep vee of the shirt revealing the curve of her breast where she had left all of the top buttons undone.  

Her kiss was hot and hard as she pressed herself against him, her tongue invading his waiting mouth.  Luke splayed his hands against her back, the material of her shirt blissfully smooth under his fingers.  Mara’s caress moved down from his face to his neck and the planes of his chest and Luke leaned into her touch, sighing into her mouth.

Mara’s eager fingers unbuckled his belt, pulling the edge of his shirt from his trousers.  “This has to go,” she murmured, pulling the garment up and over his head as Luke lifted his arms so she could remove it.  Then she tossed the offending black shirt away and reached for the new green one, pulling it up over his arms.  The lightness of the soft cotton made Luke shiver, but no more than Mara’s light fingers as she smoothed it down over his skin.  But she did not button it, instead leaving it open at the chest.  

“It looks good on you,” she told him approvingly, her hands dipping lower to caress his belly.  Luke’s gaze, however, was fixated on Mara’s chest and the pesky buttons which kept it concealed from him.  Ignoring the tightness of his pants, Luke pressed Mara to him and kissed her neck, pleased at her resulting sigh.  He sucked gently on her pulse point, then trailed his lips down the line of the shirt where material met skin.

Mara’s chest rose and fell with every quickening breath, and Luke deftly unbuttoned the shirt and pushed it aside to reveal her left breast. 

“Oh…” she gasped as he cupped the creamy orb with one hand, rolling a hardened nipple between his fingers.  Luke sucked her right nipple through the material of her shirt, making Mara buck against him, her core pressing against his hardened shaft.  

“You’ll...ruin it,” Mara gasped as Luke repeated the action, the soft silk of the shirt becoming damp under his mouth.  

“Don’t care,” Luke muttered and sucked on her nipple harder.  The silk and her pert peak felt too good in his mouth to give a damn.

“I care,” Mara growled, grasping the sides of his face and pulling it up to meet her lips in a fierce kiss.  Finally, her hands dipped lower on his belly to unzip his pants and take his aching cock into her firm grip.  She rubbed her thumb across the tip to smear the pre-cum down his shaft, and Luke’s hips bucked into her grip, his hand still on her left breast squeezing lightly.  

Mara’s right hand caressed him while her left rubbed the material of his shirt.  She seemed to like the texture of it under her fingers, since she hummed pleasantly as she massaged his back, shoulder and chest.  Not to be outdone, Luke pressed one hand to her back to keep her steady in his lap and move the other down between her thighs, happy to see that she had removed her underwear when she’d changed into the shirt.

“I’m not going to be able to wear this without thinking about fucking you,” Luke whispered hotly in her ear, gratified when Mara shivered with lust.  

“That’s the idea, farmboy,” she said between gasping staccato breaths as he pressed his thumb to the bundle of nerves between her thighs.  Mara pumped his cock firmly when he slipped two fingers inside of her and caressed her clit, and for a moment Luke just watched her; eyes fluttering closed, biting her lip, face delightfully flushed.  It was that memory which would keep him warm on lonely nights when she was not in his bed, and he knew he would wear that particular shirt often.  

His fingers were covered in her wetness as he withdrew, forcing Mara to open her eyes and look at him questioningly.  Luke gave her a sly smile and replaced her hand on his shaft with his own, spreading her essence over himself as he kept his gaze locked on Mara’s.  She grinned and her fingers covered his again, spreading the fluid as her hand closed around him and pumped firmly.  

Luke leaned back on his hands, watching her work him expertly, shivers of pleasure running through his entire body.  One breast peaked out from where he pushed aside her shirt, and he could still see a wet patch over the other breast where he’d sucked her.  The sight of her in his shirt, his visible claim on her, together with her intently jacking him off made him go even harder and Luke felt a familiar tingling in his balls.

“Mara…”  It was all he needed to say for his wife to stop her ministrations, her dark gaze flickering back to his in understanding.  His cock jutted up between them, the tip red and slick with her essence.  She shifted from her position on his thighs, raising up onto her knees to hover above him, her hand grasping his shaft and guiding it inside of her as she sank down onto him with a sigh.  

Luke leaned back on his hands further and groaned with satisfaction as he was encased by her tight heat, his cock twitching inside of her.  She began to move, rocking her hips and Luke bucked up against her, finding a rhythm together as the room was filled by their heavy breathing and the slap of skin.  

“Luke…” Mara reached out her hand for him, grasping his shoulder and pulling her back towards her.  Luke readily complied, moving back into his original position with Mara on his lap and his arms around her tightly.  She clutched the material of his shirt as she rode him harder, and Luke buried his face in her neck, the silk of her shirt moving smoothly against his cheek.  

He could feel himself on the very edge about to topple, but on the periphery of his senses he could tell that Mara was straining to get there with him.  Luke pressed his thumb between their bodies, finding her clit and rubbing firmly, dragging her over the edge with him as he came with shuddering force.  His shirt bunched in her hands as her inner walls clamped around him, milking every last drop from him as her hips slowed to a sedate, leisurely pace in the aftermath.  

Luke pressed his lips to hers gently as Mara released her grip on his shoulders.  “I think you may have ruined it,” he teased her as she tried to smooth down the creases she’d made with her balled fists.  

Mara sighed with contentment.  “I don’t care.”


	5. Day 5

**Day 5**

Throughout the Midwinter Festival, most organisations based on Coruscant threw extravagant parties to celebrate the holiday season and reward their employees and affiliates for the year’s good work. The event held by the Smuggler’s Alliance had quite a reputation for it’s well-stocked open bar, it’s gambling opportunities and more often than not the descent into chaos by the end of the night which left many attendees nursing sore heads and cracked knuckles the next day.

But it was all in good fun, and in years past it had been the only event Mara had ever bothered to attend. This year was different, however - she was no longer the official liaison between the Alliance and the New Republic; yet another reminder that she was slowly letting go of her past life. It was a far less abrupt and more welcome change than the last time she’d started over after the death of the Emperor, and while Mara liked a challenge there was a part of her that would miss smuggling.

“Credit for your thoughts, Mara.” Karrde appeared at her side and handed her a glass of champagne.

“Bit of a lowball offer,” Mara commented wryly. “Is that all you think they’re worth?”

The soft rumble of Karrde’s laugh answered her. “If I did, I certainly wouldn’t be paying you what I am.”

“Fair enough,” Mara smiled, and clinked her glass against his. The champagne was light and frothy, but pleasantly dry. Mara was thankful, for she detested the sweet, cloying taste of drinks usually served at such functions. “If you’re lucky you won’t have to be paying me too much longer.”

Karrde sobered and sipped his champagne. “Lucky isn’t the word I would use,” he said softly, but as brightened as quickly as his countenance had dimmed, and looked around. “I would, however, attribute that term to your husband,” he chuckled lightly. “Where is Luke?”

Mara sighed theatrically. “He attracted a crew of curious Herglics,” she told him. “They disappeared into a sabacc room.”

Karrde stroked his moustache thoughtfully. “I didn’t realise Luke was prone to gambling.”

“With Han Solo for a brother-in-law and friends like Calrissian and Antilles?” Mara rolled her eyes. “He never had a chance.”

“I hope he doesn’t lose too much money,” Karrde commented.

“Don’t yet the farmboy facade fool you, Talon,” Mara smiled to herself. “He’s pretty good. In fact, if he wasn’t so unflaggingly honest I’d accuse him of being a card shark.”

Karrde laughed again. “You’ve certainly chosen yourself a fine husband, Mara. I’m sorry that you are able to spend so little time together.”

Mara swirled the remaining liquid in her glass, watching the bubbles rise and pop as they breached the surface. It was true that while she had resigned her position with the Smuggler’s Alliance, her work with Karrde’s organisation still required most of her attention. Although Mara knew Karrde would understand if she asked to be released immediately from his employment, her strong sense of duty would not allow her to abandon him.

And yet she could not deny that she was reluctant to let go of her old life too quickly. Although she was a Jedi, most of the time she hardly felt like it, and certainly was not yet prepared to teach others. Luke, to his credit, never pushed her into giving more.

“We get by,” Mara answered shortly, realising that she’d let Karrde’s comment stand too long.

However Karrde didn’t seem fooled, and looked as if he was going to press the matter further when Shada D’ukal appeared, holding a large glass of blood-red claret. Mara nodded to the woman who’d recently joined Karrde’s organisation, and whom Mara had spent the few few months grooming to take over her position. Shada was capable, professional and could throw a zenji needle better than anyone Mara had ever seen. As such Mara thought her more than suitable, although training her own replacement still left a gnawing pain in her gut.

“Hello Mara,” Shada greeted her. “What a beautiful necklace.”

Mara fingered the gold chain around her neck on which hung five rings - that day’s gift from Luke. “Thank you,” she smiled, remembering the nervousness Luke had emanated when presenting her with it. Although Mara usually did not bother with personal adornment, the piece was extremely beautiful and she could not deny that she had a certain weakness for finery when the occasion called for it.

“Is it a Xiangke chain?” Shada enquired, eyeing the five rings through which the chain was strung.

Mara was impressed. “Well spotted.”

“Am I missing something?” Karrde asked, seemingly amused.

“Xiangke is in the Mid-Rim,” Shada explained. “I did some work there once, it is a fascinating system - five inhabitable planets, each with wildly different atmospheres. Xiang Mu is primarily covered in forests, Xiang Huo is a volcanic planet, Xiang Ting has rich earth and pastoral farmlands, Xiang Shui is made up of vast oceans, and...what was the other one again?”

“Xiang Jin,” Mara told her, gently touching the five rings on her necklace. “It has a metallic core.”

“Sounds like a system rich for trade,” Karrde observed. “Why do I not know of it?”

“They’re very insular,” Mara told him. “They’re nature worshippers, and believe that their system represents the building blocks of the universe - wood, fire, earth, water and metal. They only take from their land what they need to survive, and give back to it their care and attention to ensure the resources will be plentiful for future generations.”

“A true Xiangke chain is very rare,” Shada informed Karrde. “They are worn by the monks who represent the supreme spiritual authority on the planet, and are only gifted to those whom they believe are their peers - those who have found the balance their order reveres.” Shada eyed Mara curiously.

“Of course there are thousands of knockoffs sold here on Coruscant,” Mara deflected, a little unsettled. She’d known that the five rings represented the five planets of the Xiangke system, but hadn’t known their rarity or the significance placed on them by the system's inhabitants.

“Of course,” Shada smiled, but was clearly not fooled.

“Maybe we should try and open up trade negotiations with Xiangke,” Karrde said, twirling the end of his mustache again.

“Many others have tried,” Mara pointed out. “And failed.”

Karrde laughed. “My dear, I haven’t tried. And I rarely fail.”

Mara couldn’t disagree, and shared Karrde’s enthusiasm for the challenge. Yet she reminded herself that she likely wouldn’t be involved in any negotiations, since it was counter-productive for her to start on any new projects. So she listened to Karrde and Shada discuss the possibilities, interjecting advice when needed and trying to ignore the pang of longing in her heart.

* * *

 

 It was close to midnight when Luke emerged from the sabacc rooms, grinning with victory and a few credit notes sticking out of his shirt pocket. Mara was by the large Festival tree, watching the blinking lights as the gentle sound of the band played instrumental versions of folk songs.

Luke kissed her and tasted like whiskey, his inane grin the other tell-tale sign he’d drunk more than was perhaps appropriate. “Have you had a good night, my love?” he asked, folding his arms around her.

“Well my husband did abandon me to feed his gambling habit…” Mara teased him lightly.

Luke chuckled and pressed warm hands to her back. “You of all people should know I never turn down a challenge.” He kissed the corner of her mouth.

“Did you get this necklace from the Xiangke monks?” Mara asked before his clearly amorous intentions could proceed. She touched the rings that hung around her neck.

Luke looked at her strangely, his gaze a little unfocused. “Yes,” he conceded. “I spent some time in their monastery a few years ago - they have a fascinating philosophy.”

“Evidently they thought the same of you,” Mara said, twirling the chain around her fingers absently. “I suppose since it’s practically priceless, I shouldn’t be too put out by another re-gifting,” she teased him. “The vibroblade was a second hand gift as well.”

Luke smiled and stroked her hair. “You could think of it as me sharing what I have with you.”

“Because I need to find balance?” she asked, thinking back to Shada’s words.

“Because you  _are_  my balance, Mara,” he told her seriously. “When I went to Xiangke, I felt so lost - unsure of my place in the galaxy, in the Force, in my choices. They gave me this chain to remind me that all things have a place, and ultimately there is harmony, if one knows where to look.” He traced the gold chain around her neck, his touch running lightly over her knuckles. “And now I only need to look to you - to us - and know exactly where I belong.”

Her earlier concerns seemed irrelevant, that uncomfortable gnawing vanishing in an instant. Mara watched the lights from the Festival tree dance across his face - filled with complete trust and love. She couldn’t deny his claim that the two of them were perfectly balanced with the other, both pushed and pulled in equal measure; acting as each other’s fulcrum to find harmony between two points.

“I know what you mean,” she told him, resting her head on his shoulder and accepting his warm embrace.

Any further discussion was interrupted by a loud crashing and the shout of voices from the other side of the room. Mara looked over to the bar and was unsurprised to see two guests engaged in a fistfight, with others gathered in a circle around them, yelling encouragement and taking bets.

"Should we intervene?" Luke asked, his hand hovering to his lightsaber.

"Not yet," Mara shook her head and smiled indulgently. "It's tradition."


	6. Day 6

**Day 6**

Luke was pulled from his blissful dreams by an irritating nudge, and when he opened his eyes he saw that it was Mara poking him lightly in the cheek. He groaned at the intrusion, his head pounding and his mouth dry.

“Did you overdo it a bit last night, Master Skywalker?” Mara asked sweetly, but her voice was too loud for Luke’s fragile state.

“Guh?” Luke didn’t remember getting home from the Smuggler’s Association party the previous night, although he did remember sharing multiple jugs of ale with a group of Herglics. Luke always thought of himself as a man able to hold his liquor - one had to be, when friends with Han Solo - and yet the Herglics had kept ordering more.

Mara laughed and poked him again, in the chest this time. “Come on,” she urged him. “I want to give you your present.”

The only present Luke felt like at the moment was a glass of cool water, but then saw that Mara had anticipated him. He grasped the water ready for him on the nightstand, along with a hydration pill which he threw back eagerly. It only took a few minutes for Luke to wake up properly, and went to use the ‘fresher. When he returned Mara was kneeling on the sheets, facing him and drumming her fingers on her thigh in anticipation, a smug smile on his face.

“Alright,” Luke said as he climbed back into bed, although in truth his head was still sore. “I’m ready for my gift.”

“I bet you are,” Mara commented dryly, and passed over a rectangular parcel. Luke noticed that this time the wrapping on the gift was much neater, and wondered if Mara had been practicing. She’d even taken the time to bind a green ribbon around the package, tied into a somewhat clumsy, yet still presentable bow. He opened the present eagerly, and was surprised to find a stack of bound books. It was rare to find real books rather than discs or files downloaded to a datapad, but Luke had always liked the feel of them in his hands, the texture of the flimsy beneath his fingers and the wear which showed an owner’s devotion.

Luke traced the spine of the first book reverently - _Twin Suns: A History of Tatooine_.

“Aunt Beru taught me to read with a book like this,” he said softly. It wasn’t the same book, of course, but perhaps a much later edition of a similar tome. “We had a worn datapad, but that was what Uncle Owen used for the farm. Beru’s book was old, passed down through generations of the Whitesun family. When I was little she would read it to me every night, and when she’d taught me my letters we read it together. She was always so patient with me, helping me sound out words I didn’t know and never chiding me when I stumbled.”

“You miss her,” Mara observed, and Luke swallowed heavily and nodded.

“She taught me what sacrifice was,” he said wistfully. “She was the most selfless person I’ve ever known - she took in a child that was not her own but gave him the name of his father rather than that of her husband, perhaps knowing that one day that would be important. Yet she never treated him as anything but her son, even though raising him meant she had to work twice as hard just to get by, all the while suspecting that one day he would leave her.”

Mara’s hand came to rest over his on the book, their fingers intertwining. “I would have liked to meet her.”

Luke lifted his gaze and smiled sadly. “She would have liked you, Mara.” For a moment, Luke clung to the memory of his beloved Aunt, the only mother he had ever known, the only person who had truly understood him as a child. Owen loved him, but simply couldn’t relate or comprehend him, Biggs was a true friend but dismissed his idealism as naivete, and he only conversed Obi-Wan a few times before that fateful meeting in the Jundland Wastes. But Beru knew him in a way that no one else had, and her loss still pained him perhaps more than any other.

But there had been so many taken from his life, and couldn’t not dwell of them lest he lose himself to it. So he kept their memories deep in his heart, only to surface on rare occasion and to be re-buried when it was time to move on. As he did now; putting the book on Tatooine history down to look at Mara’s other gifts.

The next was  _The Book of Law_ _-_ a text penned by the former Jedi Knight Allya, founder of the light side clans of the Witches of Dathomir. Luke had read the copy owned by the Singing Mountain Clan many times and taken notes on Allya’s musings on the Force and philosophy, but had never been allowed a copy of his own. He gave Mara a questioning look, and she shrugged in response.

“You have a certain appendage which precludes you from ownership,” she explained with a smile. “So if Kirana Ti asks, it’s actually mine.”

Luke chuckled and looked back down at the remaining books; a thick manual of Republic-era starfighters he very much looked forward to pouring through, an ancient-looking edition of Festival-themed songs, complete with lyrics and annotated music, and what appeared to be political thriller called  _Flight of the Warbird_.

“As a teenager wasn’t encouraged to read novels,” Mara told him. “But I enjoyed this one, although it’s thinly veiled Imperial propaganda - you might find it amusing.”

From quickly skimming the blurb, Luke felt sure that he would, and looked forward to discussing it with Mara. Even with their bond, there was still so much he did not know about her, and reading her favourite childhood novel would give him a keen insight into the girl she had once been. Which had likely been her intention.

“Thank you, Mara,” he told her, putting the books down on the bed next to him and reaching for her.

“Hold on,” Mara stopped him. “Didn’t you notice that there’s only five books?”

“I did…” Luke replied. “I thought maybe the sixth gift was...something else.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Mara laughed and pushed him away. “One track mind, Skywalker.”

“Do you blame me?”

With another chuckle, Mara got up off the bed and disappeared into their walk in robe, only to reappear almost immediately with a small rectangular package in her hands. She climbed back onto the bed next to him and Luke saw that the final gift was wrapped in blue velvet - obviously it was something special.

“I’ve had some feelers out in the smuggling community,” Mara told him as he carefully unwrapped his gift. “And recently a Squib contacted me with a certain...artifact that their salvage scow had found.”

Luke removed the velvet wrapping to reveal an aged but well-bound book with a hard blue cover. He traced the symbol and then the letters embossed into the cover wondrously. “ _The Jedi Path_ ,” he read aloud. “ _A manual for students of the Force_.”

He’d heard reference made to it in many of the holocrons he’d uncovered, and had even managed to salvage some datadiscs with excerpts of the text. However he had never been able to find a physical copy, which the holocrons had informed him were passed down from master to student through the generations, each adding their own annotations and comments.

“Where did they find this?” he asked Mara, reverently holding the text in his hands.

“Byss,” he told him, and sent through a comforting wave through their bond to let him know that there was nothing to be concerned about. They’d discussed what happened on Byss at length, and neither of them had anything more to fear. Still, to find a sacred Jedi text there?

“Byss?” he couldn’t help but repeat, then opened up the book to flick through the pages. The name  _Kenobi_  in the scrawled writing of the margins caught Luke’s eye. “This was Obi-Wan’s book,” he breathed in wonder. Ben had left him a book before, in his hut on Tatooine - instructions to build his own lightsaber, and rudimentary Jedi knowledge. Could Luke now possess Obi-Wan’s own instructional text?

“Not just Obi-Wan’s,” Mara told him, helping him flick through the pages and pointing out the name  _Anakin_.

Luke almost stopped breathing as he looked at the handwritten notes of his father, noting that the blockish writing vaguely resembled his own. He flipped to the inside cover and saw a list of names; eight owners who had inscribed the book. Luke noted with interest that Yoda had first owned the book, and that the last name, written in red ink, was Darth Sidious.

“Palpatine kept it.” Luke realised, looking with distaste at the pompous little symbol Sidious had drawn next to his name.

Mara shifted next to Luke, and he put one arm around her so she could share his study. “He hated the Jedi,” she told him. “But it seems he couldn’t bring himself to completely destroy their legacy.”

“Maybe he thought that was his crowning victory,” looking at the name written in an ink as red as a Sith’s lightsaber.

“But it didn’t last,” Mara reassured him. “Your name will go right there,” she tapped the blank space below Sidious’ name on the inside cover. “And then you will give the book to your apprentice, and the knowledge will live on.”

Luke felt his heart sing, eager to consume what the book had to offer, and desperate to read the comments of both his Masters and his own father when he had still been a Jedi.

“You don’t know what this means to me, Mara,” Luke whispered softly and kissed her temple.

“Yes, I do,” she told him and settled into his embrace, her hand resting lightly on his belly and head turned towards the open book.

Luke flipped over the first page, and together they began to read.


	7. Day 7

**Day 7**

“So what's today’s gift, Skywalker?” Mara asked as she slipped into the corner booth of the  _Sanvia Slammer_ , a popular bar in Coruscant’s entertainment district. “Seven drunken barflies?"

Luke laughed and took a seat opposite her in the booth. "You'll see."

He'd no sooner spoken when a Twi’lek waitress approached holding a large tray filled with shot glasses. “Your order, Master Skywalker,” she said sweetly, and began to unload the drinks onto the table into two rows between Luke and Mara. Then she put down a salt shaker and a bowl of lime wedges.

“Thank you,” Luke said when she’d finished, and the Twi’lek flashed him a brilliant smile before flouncing away. Mara watched her retreating form with distaste and shook her head before turning back to her husband.

Luke was grinning at her. “I have to say Mara, I kind it rather gratifying when you get jealous.”

Mara scowled at him. “I’m not jealous.” She turned her attention to the row of seven shot glasses lined up on the table in front of her. They were filled with a shimmering amber liquid, and Mara picked up the first glass to sniff it experimentally. “Starshine?”

“Think you can handle it, Jade?”

“Ha,” she laughed derisively. “I can drink you under the table any day of the week, Skywalker.” Then she threw back the first shot, the bitter taste of the alcohol burning its way down her throat. She shook her head in response to the involuntary shiver.

“Straight, huh?” Luke grinned at her. “Very brave.” He picked up his own glass and drank it in the same way, slamming the empty back down on the table rim first.

“It’s good stuff,” Mara said approvingly as she took a lime wedge and sprinkled it generously with the salt. Then she put the wedge into her mouth and sucked the salty citrus flesh, chasing it with another shot of starshine. This time the alcohol danced pleasantly on her tongue, the bitterness counteracted by the salty and sour flavours of the lime.

“Interesting,” Luke told her, then proceeded to lick the inside of his wrist and sprinkle it liberally with salt. Mara leaned back in her chair and laughed as he licked the salt off his skin and threw back a shot of starshine. Then he bit into a lime wedge and gave her a grin from beneath the rind.

“That’s soft, Skywalker,” she scolded him. “You have to let yourself enjoy the flavour, not mask it.”

Luke took the lime wedge from his mouth and deposited it on the table. “We’ll see who’s soft by the end of the night, Mara.”

“I guess we will,” she smiled, sure that she would end the night the victor. “So why starshine?” she asked, running the tip of her forefinger around the rim of the third shot, knowing she needed to pace herself.

Luke shrugged. “It’s something different,” he replied. “We used to drink it at the Tosche Station bar on special occasions.”

“Ah, I forgot they made it on Tatooine.”

“Where do you think the name Tatooine Sunburn came from?” he said, referring to the popular cocktail made with blumfruit juice and frill syrup.

Mara shrugged and conceded the point. “So what constituted a special occasion on Tatooine?” she asked wryly. “Special delivery of power converters?”

“Ha, ha.” Luke smile faded somewhat, and he drank from his third shot. Mara noticed that this time he did not throw it back or chase it with the lime, but rather drank steadily, as if he welcomed the slow burn in his mouth. “We drank it to celebrate Biggs leaving for the Academy.”

Mara took a lime wedge and sucked on it thoughtfully for a few moments before taking her own shot, the liquid pleasantly bitter. “He didn’t die because of you, Luke,” she told him softly, sensing that was where is thoughts were dwelling.

“He was protecting me, though,” Luke countered. “He knew I had the best chance of making the shot, and so he was covering me - even though I was the newest pilot in the squadron.”

“He had faith in you,” Mara said. “It was well-founded.”

“My father killed him, did you know that?” he asked, lifting his gaze to hers. Mara shook her head slowly. “After Bespin, I used to imagine all of these conversations I would have with Vader when I confronted him again” Luke continued. “ _Were you the one who ordered the moisture farm destroyed?_ That’s what I wanted to ask him.  _Did you even remember that Owen was your step-brother when you ordered his execution - did you care? Did you know you killed my best friend in the whole world?_ ” Luke’s voice cracked as he reached for his fourth shot, downing it quickly and then making a sour face, reaching for the lime.

Mara followed suit, although drank hers with a measured gulp. “Why didn’t you?” she couldn’t help but ask. He must have had the opportunity on Endor, before being taken to his audience with the Emperor.

“Because...I wanted to see the good in him, and not the evil,” Luke said hesitantly. “Or maybe I didn’t want to know the answers.”

Mara wasn’t sure what to say, her own feelings towards Vader were still so complicated. But through their bond she had felt Luke’s complete and utter love for his father, the true forgiveness for the actions he’d described, even if they still caused him pain. She could no longer completely hate Vader, because he was part of Luke, and there was nothing about her husband she did not accept.

“There’s Wedge.” The melancholy seemed to melt off of Luke’s face as he pointed out the dark-haired Corellian at the bar, as if a reminder to him that while he had lost loved ones, there were still plenty alive and well. Luke waved as Wedge approached them on somewhat unsteady legs.

“Hello, hello, hello,” Wedge greeted them with an alcohol-infused grin. “If it isn’t the newlyweds. I see that you’re drinking - I very much approve.”

“I see you have as well, Wedge,” Luke laughed.

“We’ve brought out the newbie Rogue,” Wedge proclaimed. “To welcome him to the Squad.”

“So where are the rest of them?” Mara enquired.

“In the private room,” Wedge jerked a thumb to the back to the bar. “You’re welcome to join us.”

“Maybe later,” Luke smiled, giving Mara an apologetic look.

“You’ve got some starshine shots,” Wedge said approvingly, taking one of Luke’s glasses and drowning it, then shaking salt directly into his mouth before sucking on a lime wedge. “You know, Mara, I always thought that you were a bit like starshine,” Wedge continued as he slid into the booth next to her and put his arm around her shoulders. “Bitter, you know? An acquired taste - but worth it if you have the constitution.”

“Thanks.” Mara responded dryly, shirking away from his friendly embrace. “I suppose there’s a compliment in there somewhere.”

Luke nodded his head towards the bar and gave Wedge a look. “We might see you later.”

“Alright, alright,” Wedge chuckled as he stood up again. “I was a newlywed myself once.” Then he gave them a lazy salute and headed towards the back room where the sounds of merriment could be heard.

_Bitter._  The word rolled around in Mara’s head, and even though Wedge had meant no harm, his words had still cut at her slightly. In years past such a description would not have bothered her, for she had worn her indifference and acerbity like armor. There was a part of her that would never let go of that, for it was at her very core. And yet...since being with Luke, since deciding to embrace the love he had shown her, Mara had thought some of her acrimonious nature would soften. It had, but it seemed only when she was with Luke alone.

Mara salted another lime and pressed her teeth into the sour, fruity flesh. Luke was always openly affectionate with her, but more often than not she pulled away if they had an audience, reluctant to embrace, kiss or tease him in front of others. She wondered how his friends looked at her, whether they thought her cold and shrill, because they had no direct line to her heart and mind at Luke did. She shouldn’t care, Mara told herself, as she took another shot of starshine, and yet she had been welcomed by Luke’s family and friends, and felt as if she needed to make more of an effort to be part of his life, and not zealously guard her privacy and keep his other loved ones at a distance.

“Are you alright, Mara?” Luke asked as he followed suit and drank his sixth shot, his fifth having been stolen by Wedge.

“I was jealous, before,” Mara she told him, feeling uncharacteristically emotional.

Luke looked up from his shot of starshine. “What?”

Mara nodded to the bar, where the Twi’lek waitress was serving. “I’m always jealous when I see someone flirt with you, or look at you or touch you or...whatever,” she continued, the effects of the alcohol starting to kick in, her eyes watering. “Because I can’t seem to do that, at least not in front of other people. Even now, when I’m half out of my senses I can’t quite seem to...show you how I feel. I should climb over this table and throw myself into your arms and kiss you and not care who sees. I want to...but I won’t. And I don’t know why.”  She bit her lip and chided herself for such foolish thoughts.

Luke looked surprised by her uncharacteristic outburst. “I know how you feel about me, Mara,” he said softly, his love radiating through their bond and filling her with a warm and light glow.

As always, Mara was touched her his open and easy acceptance of her, but then affection for others came so naturally to him and a way she had yet to learn. She steeled herself and sighed deeply.

“Well tonight you’re not going to be the only one who does,” Mara declared. In quick succession she drowned her last two remaining shots of starshine, slamming the last glass on the table with determination. Already she could feel the fire in her blood, the slight blur in her senses that would do the job of lowering her inhibitions for her. “We’re going to go celebrate with the Rogues.”

“Mara, are you sure?” Luke asked, although he got to work finishing his own shots.

“I told you, Skywalker,” she said. “I can drink you under the table, but that's not the only thing I'm going to prove tonight."

* * *

 The private back room of the _Sanvia Slammer_ was full to capacity with pilots chugging ales and downing whiskey shots.  Perhaps it was the crowd, or perhaps she was starting to feel the effects of the starshine, but Mara felt slightly unsteady on her feet as she gripped Luke’s arm for support.

The room was decorated for the Festival, a large tree in one corner and holiday decorations strug around the walls and from the roof.  All of the Rogues were there; Wedge, Hobbie, Wes, Tycho and Corran, along with a few others Mara didn’t know.  Iella, Winter and Mirax were also in attendance, and they waved to Mara as she entered the room.  

“It’s the Boss!” Hobbie exclaimed on seeing Luke.  “You gotta come drink with us Luke!”

They made their way over to the bar, and Mara endured the usual jokes from the Rogues before turning to talk to the ladies.  She’d resolved to let go at this party, but even with the amount of alcohol she’d consumed so far Mara still felt withdrawn from it all - but she was closer to Mirax, Winter and Iella and started up an easy conversation with them.   

Before long the Twi’lek waitress from the bar appeared with a tray of alcohol.  “Another starshine, Madame Skywalker?” she asked, and Mara took it gratefully while Iella took a champagne flute, Winter a glass of white wine and Mirax a shot of whiskey.  

The Twi’lek moved onto the group of Rogues.  “Ales all around,” she announced, and the men descended on the tray eagerly.  Then the Twi’lek hugged the tray to her belly in a way that made her cleavage even more impressive and took a step back.    

“Would you like another starshine as well, Master Skywalker?” she asked sweetly.

“I’m sorry?” Luke asked, apparently unable to hear her over his conversation with the newest member of the squad.  He took a step towards her and she repeated the question.

“No, I’m alright with ale, thank you,” Luke said, raising his pint glass and smiling.  

Then the Twi’lek looked up and blushed prettily in a way that seemed to Mara to be entirely put upon.  “Oh, Master Skywalker,” the Twi’lek breathed and pointed upwards to where a small bundle of green leaves tied together with a red bow hung from the ceiling.  “We’re under the mystle.”

“Ohhhh!” Wes cut in.  “Give her a kiss Luke!  It’s tradition!”

Luke shot Mara a look, probably thinking her her earlier admission regarding jealousy, but she shrugged her shoulders.  He smiled awkwardly and gave the Twi’lek a peck on the cheek - one she returned slightly more enthusiastically.  Mara resolved that no matter how much she drank, she would keep an eye on where the various bundles of mystle were strung around the room so she could avoid them.  Luke, however, was not so cautious or so lucky.  

Not more than an hour had passed before he was caught twice more under the mystle with other waitresses.  He gave Mara a helpless look each time, but she just laughed, violently quashing the surge of jealousy she felt as he kissed the young women on the cheek.  Mara could see that they were quite cleverly moving Luke around the room so that he wouldn’t notice where he was standing, and then of course would get stuck under the mystle.  He seemed quite bewildered as to why he was constantly standing under a bunch when it rarely seemed to happen to the other guests.     

The original Twi’lek waitress somehow got herself another go under the mystle, but this time seized her opportunity, grabbing Luke’s face and kissing him firmly on the mouth.  Luke looked dumbfounded and dazed when the Twi’lek pulled away, and she carefully avoided Mara’s gaze as she darted from the room with an exhilarated look on her face.  But that was hardly the most entertaining moment of the night.   

“Wait, wait wait,” Wes’ voice cut across the room, approximately three hours in.  “I see two Bosses over there under the mystle.”

Mara turned to see that Luke indeed found himself under yet another patch of mystle, this time with Wedge Antilles. There was a general outcry from those around, whopping and goading for the two long time friends to go through with the tradition.  Luke turned to Wedge and shrugged.  

“Can’t back down from a challenge, can we Luke?” Wedge asked and Luke gave him a grin.  Wedge cupped Luke’s face in his hands and planted a kiss right on his lips as the room erupted into cheers.  

The night wore on and Mara found herself becoming more relaxed, unsurprisingly, the more she drank.  She was even having fun; taking shots with Wes and Hobbie at the bar with all of their hands tied behind their backs, dancing with Iella and Mirax to the frantic music played by the band and talking flying maneuvers with Tycho Celchu, who drew very complicated diagrams on napkins to prove his points.

She was at the bar with Mirax taking fresh shots when Mara thought it best to check on her husband, since it had been over an hour since she’d talked to him.  When she located him across the room, however, Mara scowled.   

“Who is that?” she asked, pointing towards a pretty blonde woman who was talking with Luke.

“Uh...Zelia Faraday, I think,” Mirax furrowed her brow as if trying to recall the memory.  “She does a lot of charity work with the Rogues, I guess that’s why they invited her.”

Mara didn’t like the way the woman put her hand on Luke’s arm or the coquettish way she threw her head back to laugh at one of Luke’s jokes as they wandered aimlessly around the room.  “She seems to know Luke.”

Mirax gave her a wary look.  “I think she was Preeni Pi for the Festival a few years ago,” she said.  “I remember because I always deliver the tree - Luke was the special guest that year if I recall.”

“I see,” Mara said coldly, although she felt her blood begin to boil.  So that was the Preeni Pi her husband had fooled around with, she thought with a grimace.  Of course, he had not been her husband then, but Mara had taken some comfort in the knowledge that all of Luke’s other ex-girlfriends were either dead or out of the picture.  She’d never had to deal with actually meeting one since she and Luke had been married.  

Mara took another shot of starshine and eyed Luke chatting to the woman, barely listening to Mirax as she went on.  She tried to nudge her husband with the Force, but the alcohol had dulled her senses, and her clumsy push went nowhere near him.  Instead Corran, who was standing near the Festival tree, looked around bewildered and confused.  Mara retreated hastily, putting her empty shot back on the bar.   

“Oh, not in the nine Corellian hells,” Mara muttered under her breath as she saw that Zelia, either by chance or design, had steered Luke back under the mystle.  She crossed the room in surprisingly few paces and cleared her throat loudly just as Luke was about to kiss the woman on the cheek.

Zelia looked at her and blushed.  “Oh, hello,” she said, clasping her hands together nervously.  “You must be Mara.”

“Yes,” Mara said, giving the woman a death glare.  “Luke’s wife.”

Luke gave her a look which was probably intended to be a rebuke, but he was too drunk so it simply came across as slightly annoyed.  “This is Zelia,” he said.  

“The infamous Preeni Pi,” Mara raised one eyebrow, and Zelia blushed harder.  

“Oh, well…” she stammered nervously.  “It was nice to see you again, Luke,” she added and then quickly slinked away.  

Luke shook his head lazily at her.  “What’re you doing, Mara?”

“I’ve come to kiss my husband under the mystle,” Mara said purposefully, cupping his cheeks in her hands and bringing his face down to hers in a searing kiss.  She heard the gathering start to whistle and cheer, but Mara ignored them, for once unashamed to show her true feelings.  The kiss was possessive and would leave no one in the room with any doubt as to its intent. For his part Luke responded eagerly, embracing her tightly as his mouth opened under hers, their tongues sliding together with practiced ease.  

“What do you think they would do if I jumped you right here?” Mara murmured against his mouth, making Luke groan.  

“They’d think I was pretty damn lucky,” was Luke’s response.

“Home. Now.” Mara demanded as she pulled away, not caring who saw or overheard.  

“Can’t wait that long,” Luke muttered, and to the enthusiastic applause and encouragement of their friends, pulled her swiftly out the back door of the bar and into the dark alleyway.  The night was bitterly cold and Mara shivered, her breath misting in the air.  But Luke pushed her up against the duracrete wall of the alley and covered his body with his own, his heat quickly warming her skin which had pimpled with gooseflesh.  

Mara rested her head back against the wall as Luke kissed her neck.  “What if someone follows us out?” she had the presence of mind to ask, although the mix of alcohol and lust was quickly overriding her common sense.  

“Then they’ll get to see quite the show,” Luke said darkly as he pressed against her, his hardness digging into her hip.  He pushed the strap of her dress off one shoulder, kissing her skin as he exposed one breast to the cold night air.  Her nipple hardened instantly and Mara pushed her chest forward, searching for his hand or lips.  He obliged her by cupping her bare breast in one hand and rubbing his palm against her peak.  

Heat pooled in Mara’s belly and she rubbed her thighs together in anticipation.  Not wanting to wait, she unbuttoned his trousers, allowing his hard cock to spring free.  

“You were right,” she cooed, recalling his earlier words.  “You’re not soft.”

“Never when you’re around, Mara,” Luke said hoarsely as she stroked his shaft.

“Or maybe it’s because of all those kisses you were getting,” she teased, gasping slightly as he palmed her breast again.  “The waitresses and pretty Preeni Pi.”

“I didn’t get to kiss her,” Luke pointed out, grinding against her hand.  “Fuck, Mara, keep doing that.”

“No, what a shame,” Mara replied, running her thumb around the tip of his shaft while her other hand grasped the base.  “So did you fuck Preeni Pi, Luke?” she asked.  “Was she wearing her costume?”

Luke moaned.  “I’d like _you_ to wear her costume.”

Mara laughed lowly.  “But of course I’m forgetting Wedge - you kissed him too,” she pointed out, leaning forward to suck on Luke’s earlobe.  He bucked against her hands, and Mara slowed her pace, not wanting him to come too quickly.  “You know, I got so wet watching you kiss him,” she whispered hotly in his ear.  

“Really?” Luke asked breathlessly.  

“Mmmm.”  Mara stuck her tongue in Luke’s ear, bringing the image to the forefront of her mind and sending it to him.  “Yes.”

Luke pushed up her dress and yanked her underwear aside, pressing his fingers to her dripping core.  “You’re wet now, Mara.”

“Always when you’re around,” she said breathlessly, mimicking his earlier response.  He slipped two fingers inside of her and twisted them to caress her insides, and Mara buried her face in his coat to muffle her cry of pleasure.  He thrust his fingers inside of her while his thumb caressed her clit and Mara pressed herself into him, desperate to reach that peak she’d been building towards all night, watching him get kissed under the mystle.  

“Fuck me, Luke,” she cried out hoarsely, pushing back against the wall and pulling him with her.  The coarse material of his coat rubbed against her exposed nipple and Mara had to bite her lip to keep from coming.  “Now,” she ordered him.  

Luke spread her legs and lifted her up, using the wall for leverage as he speared her hastily.  But Mara didn’t care, throwing her head back and biting her lip again at the fullness of him inside of her.  Luke pressed her against the wall and held onto her legs that she had wrapped around his hips, thrusting up and into her.

“Harder!” she cried, hardly caring that her back was already hitting the wall with every thrust and she would probably be sore the next day - all she cared about was his hard cock inside of her, his hot mouth on her neck and the knowledge that no matter who had wrangled a kiss from him under the mystle she would always be the one to take him home.

Luke pounded into her messily, but they were both too drunk with alcohol and lust to care.  His relentless thrusts pushed her further towards the edge, her breathing laboured and body singing with the heights to pleasure she was reaching.

“Kiss me,” she asked him desperately, feeling she was close.  “Luke…”

He pressed his lips to hers obediently, tongues mimicking the movement of their bodies as Mara felt a welcome tightening in the pit of her belly.  She climaxed with an explosive force, her mouth still fused to his as she felt every inch of him was joined to her.  Luke thrust up into her a few more times before he came with a long moan into her mouth, the tips of his fingers pressing almost painfully into the skin of her thighs.  

They alley was quiet except for the sounds of their heavy breathing, and the distant merriment from the party inside.  He let her down from the wall but continued to press his body against hers, wrapping his coat around them both to protect them from the cold.  Mara kissed her husband again, slowly and leisurely, enjoying the pleasant feeling of his mouth, warm and soft against hers.  Luke pressed their foreheads together and sighed.  

“We should leave now,” he whispered softly.  “As soon as we go back in they’ll know what we’ve been doing.”

He was protecting her, she knew, from the lewd jokes and comments of his friends; from the evidence of their tryst that was written across both of their faces.  Perhaps it was the alcohol, or perhaps she’d finally broken through that barrier, that instinct which urged Mara to keep her hard shell intact.  For once, she didn’t care.  

“No,” she told him with a smile.  “Let’s go back.  I want to see Preeni Pi’s face when she sees how well I’ve just fucked you.”

Luke laughed, and taking her hand, led them back into the bar.      


	8. Day 8

**Day 8**  
  
Luke looked incredulously at the large box he’d just opened, his Festival gift from Mara. Inside were eight bows of red ribbon, the kind which were often hung on Festival trees or were used to bind mystle plants.   
  
"They're very pretty," Luke said, somewhat confused as he looked back up at his wife. "What are they for?"  
  
"To braid your hair with, Skywalker," Mara punched him lightly in the arm and laughed. "Eight bows, in exchange for eight kisses."   
  
"I see," Luke said, remembering that mystle plants with red bows were often hung up at Festival parties, and if two guests were caught under one together they were to share a kiss. In fact, he had a vague memory of being caught under one the previous night - several times in fact, to the point where he wondered if he’d kept being deliberately moved to that area by various people. Searching through the alcohol haze of his memory, Luke was certain that one of the times he’d been stuck under the mystle had been with Mara.  
 ****  
“That’s where I got the idea,” Mara confirmed with a wry smile. “But tonight all of the kisses are coming from me.”  
 ****  
Luke put down the box on the caf table, lifting only one of the bows out of the box and up over his mouth. Mara smirked and obligingly took it from him and pressed her lips to his. Her kiss was warm and soft, and Luke was glad that he was sober enough this time to enjoy it properly. Mara’s hands wound around his neck to pull him closer, deepening the kiss and making him sigh gently into her mouth.  
  
"You can be more creative than that, Luke," she murmured softly as she broke away, taking one of the bows from the box and pressing it to the side of his neck for a few seconds. Then she took it away, discarding the bow onto the floor and replacing where it had rested against his skin with her lips.  
  
"Oh," Luke gasped as she gently nibbled and sucked on the sensitive skin. "I see." Briefly, he wondered if the gift had been brought on by their discussion the previous night, and Mara’s confession that she still found it difficult to be openly affectionate with him in public. And yet from what little memories he did have of that night indicated the point was now moot.  Now that he thought about it, he certainly remembered having her in the alley outside the club, and she hadn't even seemed to mind when they'd returned to the party and everyone had clearly suspected what they'd been up to.     
 ****  
“Maybe I just want to kiss you,” Mara said as she lifted her head and smiled. She twisted in his arms and made a show of looking down at the gift box which held the remaining red bows. "You have six left, Skywalker," she whispered softly. "Choose wisely."

Luke followed Mara’s gaze down to the caf table, then nuzzled her ear.  “What if I only need one?” he asked huskily.  

Mara laughed and extracted herself from his grip, picking up the box of bows and holding it against her chest, presenting it to him.  “Come, on, Skywalker,” she teased.  “Show some imagination.”

With a long, lingering look down her form, Luke gave an anticipatory sigh.  “I’d certainly feel more inspired if you were wearing less clothes.”

“Hmmph.”  But Mara gave him a triumphant smile and backed up a few paces until she stood in front of the fireplace where orange flames flickered invitingly.  The light framed her body, making her hair glow gold as she put the box down on the ground by her feet.  She then proceeded to remove her boots and socks, tossing them over where Luke still stood.  

Laughing, Luke pushed them aside with his feet and took a step towards her, but Mara held out her hand and waggled her finger at him.  “Not so fast,” she said, and waited until he stilled again before she unbuttoned her blouse, undoing the buttons one by torturous one.  “Feeling inspired yet?”

Luke groaned and stroked himself through his trousers as she slowly unhooked her bra and cast it aside.  “A little,” he told her.

Drumming her fingers on her belt buckle, Mara sighed happily, the movement lifting her breasts where hardened nipples already standing at attention for him.  Finally, she undid her belt and unbuttoned her pants, pushing them and her underwear down her shapely legs.  Shimmying out of the garments, Mara dropped them to the floor beside her and finally stood before him blessedly naked.  

For a moment Luke took in the vision of his beautiful wife, her skin seeming to glow in the firelight as the light from the flames danced across her smooth curves.  His pants had become painfully tight, and he clumsily reached for his own belt buckle.

“No, no,” she stopped him.  “Come here.”

He crossed the room swiftly and Mara pulled him in for an intense kiss, her tongue swirling inside of his mouth and making him melt into her.  Then her lips trailed a blaze down his jaw and neck to suck on the spot she had kissed earlier, hard enough for him to feel the blood vessels burst under his skin in a way that was sure to leave a mark.  Luke trailed his hands through her hair and down the smooth skin of her back, encouraging her in the endeavor.

Mara unbuttoned his shirt with dexterous fingers, her mouth not leaving the skin of his neck as she pushed the material over his shoulders and down onto the floor.  Luke let out a low moan and pressed his hands to the small of her back, trying to get her closer to relieve the tension in his groin.  

But Mara laughed and pulled away.  “Eyes on the prize, Skywalker.”

“Believe me,” Luke said as he looked down at her naked form and licked his lips.  “They are.”  Mara chuckled again, and while making his wife laugh was one of life’s true gifts, the ache between his legs required attention.   

Mara handed him another bow from the box at their feet, and Luke played along, holding it on his chest.  She was clearly pleased, her fingers folding over his on the red ribbon, pressing it against his pectoral and dragging it down to pass over a male nipple.  Luke let out a small hiss of pleasure, his eyes fluttering closed as Mara traced areola with the ribbon, then bent her head to flick the tip with her tongue. 

“Force, Mara…” Luke gasped.  “That feels good.”  

Mara didn’t answer, kissing his chest with a smack her her lips and then sucking on it again as her hands splayed across his belly.  Luke opened his eyes to watch, the sight of her plump lips closed around his nipple making him impossibly hard.  As good as it was, he desperately needed her lips elsewhere.  As if she’d heard what he was thinking, and she probably had, Mara released his nipple and looked up at him lustfully, blowing lightly on the sensitised flesh she’d just sucked.  

Luke bent down and scrambled at the box by his feet to withdraw another bow. Without further delay held it against the tent in his pants, groaning slightly as his palm brushed against his hard shaft.  

To her credit, Mara did not throw a pithy quip his way.  Instead she sank down to her knees and took the bow from him, casting it aside as she unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, pushing them and then his underwear down over his hips.  His engorged cock sprang free and almost hit her in the face, making her break down laughing as she ducked away.  

“You certainly are eager,” she said through her laughter, but Luke only exhaled harshly.

“Please, Mara,” he begged her, not sure he could handle any more of her teasing.  

Still laughing but clearly trying to contain herself, Mara took him in one hand and rubbed the tip of his cock with her thumb, spreading the translucent drop of fluid over the head.  Luke swallowed heavily as her soft fingers ran down his shaft, and with a smile, Mara leaned in to press a kiss to the tip.  

“Mara…” he said warningly.  “Enough teasing.”

Mara looked up, her green eyes ablaze.  She kept her gaze locked with his as she took his head into her mouth and sucked gently while her hand pumped the base of his shaft.  Luke moaned as Mara’s lips slid down further over his manhood, his hands gripping her hair and encouraging her to take him deeper.  

“Fuck!” he cried out as she swallowed him to the hilt, his neck snapping back and his eyes slamming closed.  

“Mmmphh.”  Mara seemed to say something but her mouth was full of his cock, the rumble of her throat vibrating around him.  Luke opened his eyes again and looked down; his wife on her knees, her head bobbing up and down as she sucked him off, the firelight dancing over her hair and skin.  The sight of it almost made him come right then, but he wasn’t there quite yet.  Luke grasped the back of her neck and thrust into her mouth, seeking completion.

But right when Luke felt the pressure building almost to breaking point, Mara pulled away, releasing his cock with a slurp as his hand fell away from her hair with complete surprise.  Mara looked up at him with primal lust and triumph, and he returned her gaze with general disorientation and frustration.  

“I say when it’s enough teasing,” she told him throatily.  

Luke growled and knelt down to face her.  “I thought this was my gift,” he grumbled.

“It is,” Mara smiled.  “And it will be worth it, I promise.  Lay back.”

Luke obeyed, promising himself that he would get her back later.  The fur rug was smooth and surprisingly tactile under his back, and from this position he could feel the heat of the fire on the side of his face.  Mara tugged at his boots, removing them and the trousers which had bunched around his knees.  

Then she ran her fingers lightly over his shins, pushing his legs apart slightly so she could kneel in between them.  For a moment he looked up at his wife; her palms resting on his knees as she regarded his cock which jutted up towards his belly button.  She looked at if she wanted to devour him, and Luke groaned at the thought, desperate to get back to the peak she’d pulled him back from.

Mara trailed one hands lightly up the inside of his thighs and lightly tickle his exposed sac, and then in one motion descended on him to take his shaft in her mouth again.  She sucked him off purposefully this time, her hair lightly fluttering from the movement of her mouth on him and Luke watched until he started to lose control.  

He cried out her name, pressing his head back into the softness of the rug.  He was helpless under her ministrations, the warmth and wetness of her mouth encasing him, her rhythmic and fast-paced movements driving him over the edge.  Then she relaxed her throat and swallowed him to the root, sucking on him hard.  

“Fuck!” he called out again as he came in her mouth.  She swallowed without missing a beat, continuing to suck him gently through the aftershocks of his release.  Luke lay against the rug for several minutes, breathing heavily and lost in a pleasurable haze, barely aware when Mara released his slackening member.   

When he looked up Mara was still kneeling between his spread legs, looking particularly pleased with herself.  

“You still have four bows left,” she told him.  

Luke chuckled lightly, putting his hands behind his head and threading his fingers together.  He tilted his neck to get a better view of her.  “You’re going to have to give me a minute, Mara,” he told her.  “But...you can still use them,” he suggested.  

Mara reached over to the box and withdrew a fresh bow, flipping it lightly over in her fingers.  His eyes darted to her breast, and Mara’s lip quirked as she followed his gaze.  She held the bow over her nipple and gave him a sexy smile.  

“I can’t kiss myself,” she told him, and beckoned him over.  But Luke was pretty happy where he was, watching her.

“You could touch yourself,” he suggested, and Mara bit her lip in response.  In the past year they’d been rather sexually adventurous, but he’d never asked her to do that before.  “If you’re up for it,” he added lightly.  

Mara laughed and gave his cock a pointed look.  “The question is, whether you’re _up_ for it.”

“I will be,” he promised, and could already feel the blood returning to that particular area.  “But I want to see you touch yourself,” he asked, knowing how hot it made her when he articulated his desires.  “Like you do when you think about me.”

Mara let out a soft moan at his words, tracing the bow around her breast and over the hardened peak.  Then she flipped her loose hair around to the front of her shoulder, and for a moment the red curls obscured his view of her breast.  Mara hummed an absent tune as first her nimble fingers untied the red bow, and then she collected her hair together, bunching it at the side of her neck.  She wound the ribbon around her hair and then re-tied the bow.

“Very pretty,” Luke commented.

“Aren’t you sweet,” she responded dryly, but rewarded his words by grasping her breast again.  Squeezing it lightly, she ran a thumb over her hardened nipple and bit her lip with pleasure.  Luke felt heat pool again in his groin and couldn’t take his eyes off his wife as she pleasured herself.  

Mara caressed her breast and bit her lip again, her white teeth sinking arousingly into the plump flesh.  Luke looked pointedly down, and Mara retrieved another bow from the box, lightly trailing it over her stomach and down through the triangle of curls at the apex of her thighs.  

“Here?” she asked breathlessly, and Luke could only nod, his gaze fixated on her fingers as they disappeared between her thighs.  Mara gasped and threw her head back as she touched herself, dragging the red bow over her clit rhythmically.    

“I think about you a lot, Luke,” she said breathlessly as she worked herself into a fever pitch, her hips rotating slightly in time with the movements of her fingers.  “In my lonely cabin on the Sabre.  I touch myself just like this, and wish it was you.”    

Luke felt his cock harden again at the sound of her sultry voice.  He stroked himself lazily as he watched her and then reached for another bow from the box to get her attention.  Mara whimpered, but stopped her self-pleasure, her bow dripping wet when she dropped it on the floor.  She climbed over him to where Luke was holding the bow against his ear, taking the lobe into her mouth and sucking gently while her hand touched his cock with a light caress.  

She traced the shell of his ear with her tongue, whispering vivid descriptions of just how she pleasured herself when thinking of him, and drove Luke mad with desire.  Her hand left his manhood, slinking up his body to run her fingers through his hair, and Luke squeezed her breast to urge her along.  

“You have one bow left,” Mara told him as she pulled away slightly, retrieving the red ribbon from the box and holding it out to him in her palm.  

“Ladies choice,” he said with a smile, and Mara looked overjoyed.  

“Alright.”  Mara bit her lip again, her gaze sliding over his body and Luke shivered under the intense scrutiny.  Then she pressed the bow to the tip of his manhood and gave him a wicked smile.

“You’ve already kissed that,” he told her, although he wouldn’t exactly argue if she did it again.  

“Not like this,” Mara told him, and undid the bow in her hands until it was a long ribbon like the one she’d used to tie her hair.  Luke looked at her curiously as Mara then tied the ribbon around the base of his shaft, pulling it into a neat bow.  Then she kissed the ribbon and licked up all the way up to the tip of his cock, and Luke felt himself harden fully in response.

“Imagination,” she said proudly.  “You see.”

Luke looked at himself, hard and red and ready.  He shifted forward and kissed Mara forcefully, pushing her back down onto the rug, ready to ravish her.  But Mara pushed upwards on his chest slightly so she could turn over, flipping onto onto her belly and propped herself up on her elbows.  She threw him a sultry look over her shoulder to let him know exactly what she wanted.  The firelight danced over the curve of her back and pert buttocks, and Luke’s hands followed his eyes, caressing every inch of her skin.

Parting her legs, Luke leaned over her, one hand keeping himself suspended so that his weight didn’t crush her, and the other fingering her opening in readiness for him.  Mara gasped as he entered her, the pressure of the ribbon making his cock thicker and harder than usual.  He felt every inch of her walls scraping against him as he pushed further inside of her, tighter than he’d ever felt.

He gave an experimental thrust and Mara whimpered with pleasure, the sensation so intense that Luke pressed his forehead to the middle of her shoulderblades to calm himself.  He thrust into her again, harder this time and was rewarded with another ecstatic cry.  Luke pushed up further on his hands and looked down to where their bodies were joined.  He withdrew slightly, the red ribbon still tied around the base of his cock and the shaft throbbing.  Luke watched as he pushed himself into her again, slowly, enjoying the sight of his cock disappear into her tight heat inch by inch.

“Luke!” Mara wailed, banging her foot against the rug and making her ass shake.  “Stop fucking around back there and just _fuck_ me.”

Luke kissed the back of her neck and chuckled, obediently thrusting into her again, hard and fast this time.  “Like this?” he asked.

“Oh!” Mara cried out as he repeated the action.  “Yes!  Just like that!”  She spread her legs wider, arching her back and lifting her hips to give him greater access.  Luke surged into her again, her tightness around his member already making him see stars.  

“Mara,” he muttered kissing the back of her neck and her hair which was gathered to one side by the red ribbon.  “Force, you feel so good,” he grunted as he thrust into her again.  He could feel her climax approaching, and grinned wickedly to himself, withdrawing and flipping her over onto her back.  

She whimpered at the release denied to her, and Luke looked over her body, kissing her lips lightly.  “Payback,” he muttered, and the look she gave him was priceless.  Her irritation soon turned back to pleasure as he entered her again, this time thrusting hard and fast, determined to finish the job.  

Mara clutched at his back as he pounded her into the soft rug, the heat from the fire making them both sweat.  Her cries reached a pitch he’d never before heard from her, and Luke moaned and grunted as he thrust them both to completion.  Her inner walls shook around him, and she was so tight that climax tore through him from sternum to toe.

He collapsed on the rug next to her, breathing heavily utterly satisfied, barely having the presence of mind to until the ribbon from himself and cast it aside.  Mara gave a long sated sigh and kissed him languidly, on his ear, lips and neck.  When she opened her eyes Mara started to laugh.

“What is it?” he asked.

She sighed happily.  “I just amuse myself so much.”

“How?” Luke asked, confused.  

She prodded him in the arm.  “Go look in the mirror.  I’ll wait.”

Luke exhaled and rubbed a hand over his eyes.  He had been so relaxed, and now he wouldn’t be able to enjoy it until he knew what she found so funny.  He hauled himself to his feet and padded down the hallway to the ‘fresher.  What he found in the mirror was his own reflection with one odd difference - a red ribbon braided into the shaggy fringe on the side of his face, and Luke realised that’s what she must have been doing when running her hands through his hair earlier.  

“You see, Luke?” she called from the other room.  “Imagination!”

Luke growled and sprinted back to where she was waiting for him sprawled out by the fire, ready to get his own back.

“I’ll show you imagination.”


	9. Day 9

**Day 9**  
  
In the cockpit of the  _Jade Sabre_ , Mara stood behind the pilot’s chair and willed herself not to grip the headrest too tightly. The source of her anxiety was young Jaina Solo in her chair, the young girl maneuvering the ship through the empty space above Coruscant. Mara couldn’t deny that the girl showed promise as a pilot, and yet Mara flinched slightly at every move she made navigating the ship on an unseen path through open space. Luke appeared supremely unconcerned, sitting in the co-pilot’s chair, but Mara knew he had not missed her white knuckles.   
 ****  
“It’s different from the _Falcon_ ,” Jaina told them as she flew the  _Sabre_  in a wide loop-the-loop, and Mara’s heart leapt into her throat. “It’s much smoother.”  
 ****  
Mara leaned forward and put her hand over Jaina’s at the controls. “So you have to be smooth in your movements as well,” she said gently, guiding Jaina’s hand through another loop, this one taken with much less lurching. “You may have to jerk the _Falcon_ ’s controls around to get the old girl to move, but my ship requires more grace.”  
 ****  
“Oh, kind of like fighting with a ‘saber?” Jaina asked as she concentrated her movements carefully based on Mara’s guiding hand. “You can bash away with it and you might get lucky, but the only real chance in a fight is if you glide.”  
 ****  
“That’s right, Jaina,” Luke said with a proud smile.  
 ****  
“And how many lightsaber fights have you been in, Jaina?” Mara enquired, surprised at the wisdom from a child so young.  
 ****  
“I’ve watched Uncle Luke a lot,” Jaina shrugged.  
 ****  
“Why don’t you let Mara have the controls back now,” Luke suggested. “I think there’s some beebleberry ice-cream in the galley, if you want some. Just don’t tell your Mom.” He gave Jaina a wink, and the child’s face lit up with excitement. She did, however, have the presence of mind to slow the ship down to a gentle glide before bounding out of the cockpit and running down to the galley.  
 ****  
Mara flopped down into the pilot’s chair with relief and gazed out at the starfield before them and the light of Coruscant below. The ship had shifted to auto-pilot, which would allow the to cruise through the stars for a while.  
 ****  
“You’re very good with her,” Luke observed.  
 ****  
“She’s a good kid,” Mara nodded. “And she’s going to be one hell of a pilot.”  
 ****  
“Han’s very proud,” Luke grinned and rose from the co-pilot’s chair. “I better go make sure she doesn’t take all the ice cream.”  
 ****  
Mara stayed in the cockpit, contemplating Luke’s words. She had quite enjoyed showing Jaina how to fly the _Sabre_ , her usual discomfort around children falling away. Mara had never disliked children, but she’d never had much exposure to them and found them difficult to relate to. Every word she said came out sounding patronising to her own ears, so she usually avoided conversation altogether. And yet the  _Sabre_  was a subject Mara was completely comfortable with, and found it easy to direct Jaina’s movements and offer advice.  
 ****  
Her musings were interrupted by Jaina re-entering the cockpit, a large bowl of ice cream in her hands. She sat in the co-pilot’s chair and began to eat with gusto.  
 ****  
“Where’s your Uncle?” Mara asked.  
 ****  
“In the galley,” Jaina said in between mouthfuls. “He said he’d clean up.”  
 ****  
“He’s handy that way,” Mara smiled to herself. Luke was far too indulgent of his niece and nephews, but Mara found she couldn’t blame him for that. She watched Jaina eat her ice cream, and despite herself Mara’s heart felt light. She still remembered when Jaina had been just an infant, when Mara had been so certain she would have to kill Luke, that she would never get rid of the Emperor’s voice from her head. And yet she’d made the decision to help Leia save her children in an instant, to protect the twins from mad old Joruus C’baoth so they would not suffer the same fate as Mara had - torn from their family and raised by darkness. So much had changed in ten years, but from the beginning Mara had known that she would choose to act as Jaina's protector every time.  
 ****  
“Do you think you and Uncle Luke are going to have kids?” Jaina asked, pulling Mara from her reverie.  
 ****  
“What?” Mara was shocked by the question.  
 ****  
“Kids,” Jaina said, taking a large bite of her ice cream. “People get married, and they have kids. Most people, anyway.”  
 ****  
Mara bristled and stared at the young girl, unsure of how to respond.  
 ****  
“Mom told me not to ask you that,” Jaina added, a little sheepishly at Mara's look. “She said it would make you upset. And then _Dad_ said that I should go ahead and ask, if I wanted my arm chopped off just like Uncle Luke.”  
 ****  
Mara looked at the child curiously. “Then why _did_  you ask?”  
 ****  
Jaina shrugged. “Mom and Dad don’t know everything,” she reasoned. “What if no one ever asked you because they didn’t want to make you mad, but you actually didn’t mind answering at all? Then no one would ever know.”  
 ****  
Mara couldn’t fault her reasoning. “You’ve got guts, Jaina, but I’m not going to answer your question.”  
 ****  
“Oh, okay.” Jaina looked down at her ice-cream and swirled her spoon around. “But are you mad at me?”  
 ****  
“No, I’m not mad,” Mara said, her voice softening.  
 ****  
“Good,” Jaina smiled. “Because you know, I’m really happy you married Uncle Luke. He was always so sad before - he tried to hide it, but you could see it sometimes. I could feel it, as well, here.” Jaina patted her hand against her heart. “But now he’s always happy, and it feels warm again. Like a sunrise.” She took another spoon of her ice cream, the utensil scraping the bottom of the bowl. “And I’m really happy it was you,” she continued, looking up from her empty bowl a little bashfully. “I always thought you were so pretty, and clever and funny.” Jaina laughed nervously, as if she was telling Mara a secret. “And I thought the blaster in your sleeve was super cool. So I’m really glad you’re my Auntie now.” She hopped up out of the co-pilot’s chair and walked over to give Mara a warm hug, carefully keeping her bowl out of the way. “I’m really glad you’re my family.”  
 ****  
Mara was deeply touched, patting Jaina’s back softly. “I’m...really glad, too,” she said as Jaina pulled back, gratified when the girl gave her a big grin and skipped out of the cockpit. Luke was leaning against the doorframe, a stupid grin on his face.  
 ****  
“How long were you there, Skywalker?” Mara asked him, turning back to the control panel.  
 ****  
“Long enough.” Luke stood behind the pilot’s chair, his warm hands resting on Mara’s shoulders as he bent down to kiss the top of her head. “She’s right, you know,” he whispered.  
 ****  
“About me being pretty, clever and funny?” Mara joked.  
 ****  
“Well, that too,” Luke chuckled, and massaged her shoulders lightly. “About you making me happy.” He kissed her hair again and sat down in the co-pilot’s chair. “So are you ready for your gift?”  
 ****  
“You have it on you?” she asked.  
 ****  
He patted his tunic playfully and gave her a wry look. “We’re sitting in it,” he told her.  
 ****  
“The _Sabre_?” she questioned. “You already gave her to me.”  
 ****  
Luke smiled. “Yeah, but I’ve been working on her. Try the sequence four-oh-six-eighty.”  
 ****  
Mara leaned forward to the controls and punched in the sequence. Looking towards the targeting computer, she was surprised to see nine new guns pop up on the screen. She tapped the interface for more details, and saw that all nine were located along the belly of the ship from stern to bow, mounted on pivots that made them deftly maneuverable. Unlike the quad laser cannons, they could be operated from the pilot’s chair and gave her ship serious defensive capabilities. If ever surrounded, she now had the potential to fire in all directions and if piloted correctly, could pose a significant threat in battle.  
 ****  
“Luke…” Mara looked at her husband, overwhelmed by the magnitude of the gift. Since the Festival had started, Luke had given her so much of himself; the little things which had allowed him to express himself, for her to understand him better. But that day’s gift demonstrated just how well he understood her, as he had when he’d first given her the ship to celebrate their marriage, painstakingly crafted by his own hand. Now Luke had improved it; had given her weapons capable of precise, widespread destruction.  
  
She had never loved him more.


	10. Day 10

**Day 10**  
  
When Luke returned to their apartment in the evening after being ordered by Mara to keep away and allow her to prepare that day's gift, he was assaulted with the mouth-watering scent of roasting meat. He made his way immediately to the kitchen where Mara was waiting, a smug smile on her face and a waiting plate of food on the counter before her.   
  
“Tomo-spice ribenes?” Luke asked, approaching the counter and pulling the plate towards himself for a closer look.   
  
“Very observant, farmboy,” Mara smiled. “And they’re not from Dosha’s Spit, either,” she added, referring to their local Trandoshan take-out place. “I made these myself.”  
  
“Really?” Luke was impressed, since authentic ribenes were slow-cooked and painstakingly seasoned. “That must have taken hours.” Luke was touched by the effort, and ate one of the ribenes eagerly, closing his eyes and allowing the tender meat to melt on his tongue, enlivened with tomo-spices he loved so much. Perhaps it was the freshness and quality of the ingredients she’d used, or perhaps it was the fact that she’d taken the time to prepare them herself, but Luke decided immediately they were the best ribenes he’d ever tasted, and told her so.  
  
“Never underestimate Jade determination,” she told him, leaning on the opposite side of the counter. “Just don’t tell anyone, I wouldn’t want to ruin my reputation as a bad cook.”  
  
Luke chuckled, but couldn’t stop himself from taking another ribene and eating it with relish. “It will be our little secret,” he promised her. In fact, he rather liked the idea of that.  
  
“So do you think you can eat all ten?” she asked teasingly.   
  
“Never underestimate  _Skywalker_ determination,” he told her and picked up another ribene and devouring it in moments.  
  
Mara gave a pearly laugh. “Never underestimate Skywalker appetite, you mean.”

It took less than ten minutes for Luke to finish his ribenes, while his wife watched him incredulously.  She took the plate from the counter and deposited in the sink, then turned around to regard him.  

“I have a healthy appetite,” he told her with a grin, his tastebuds still singing with the flavour of tomo-spice.  He licked some of the remaining sauce from his thumb and sighed appreciatively.  

“Don’t I know it,” Mara said, and Luke did not miss the hitch in her voice.  He noticed that she was staring at his hands which were still smeared with ribene sauce - an unavoidable consequence of eating the dish.  Then he felt a spike of want through their bond in the Force and Luke smiled to himself.  

Experimentally, Luke licked his index finger, this time keeping his gaze locked on Mara’s.  Her desire spiked again, and this time she did not try to hide it.  

“How’s _your_ appetite, Mara?” he asked her.  

She shifted her stance against the sink and took a shaky breath.  “When it comes to you?  Insatiable.”

Luke was hard by the time she’d crossed over to him by the counter, and he reached for her but she shifted away from his hands.  “Careful where you put those things, Luke,” she said with a smile.  “That tomo-spice burns.” But she leant against the counter facing him, grasping the edge backwards with her hands.  

“How about if I put them here?” he asked, sucking on two fingers on his left hand and licking the ribene sauce off.  

Mara let out a pleasurable moan as she watched him, her hands gripping the ridge of the counter until her knuckles went white.  

“Or here?”  He smeared the remaining sauce on his left hand over her lips.  They parted and he pushed his fingers into her mouth.

“Mmmm,” she moaned, her tongue twirling around his fingers, her hot and wet mouth sending a blaze of desire through him.  He withdrew and Mara licked her lips, her eyes a deep, dark green as she gazed at him lustfully.  Then she looked pointedly down at his right hand, where his fingers were still streaked with ribene sauce.  

Luke hesitated, lifting his prosthetic hand but not yet bringing it to her mouth.  Most of the time, he forgot that it wasn’t real, that there was no blood pumping through his wrist and fingers, that instead of skin and veins and muscles there were wires and mechanics and synth-flesh.  But sometimes, he was struck by the strangeness of it - as if the hand was not part of himself, even though in all aspects it looked and felt as if it was.  

“It _is_ you, Luke,” Mara whispered, taking his wrist and bring his fingers to her mouth, kissing the tip of each, lips darting out to lap up the remaining ribene sauce.  “And I want every part of you,” she added.  “I love every part of you.”  She took two of his fingers into her mouth, laving the tips with her tongue and grazing his knuckles with her teeth.  

Overwhelmed by her utter acceptance of him, Luke tore his hand away from her mouth and replaced his fingers with with lips, kissing her forcefully.  Mara moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer and rolling her hips against him.  

Lust bubbled within him and overflowed, and Luke felt frenzied with desire.  He all but ripped the buttons of her blouse to expose her chest to him, groaning with pleasure and relief to see that she wasn’t wearing a bra.  He sucked on her nipple as she had sucked on his fingers and ground his hips against her.  Mara threw her head back in response, leaning back against the counter.  

This time, he wouldn’t let her tease him; this time he was in control.  Luke straightened and pulled Mara with him, then flipped her around so that her hips pressed against the counter.  He held her in place with his body, caressing her nipple with one hand and the other working to undo the buttons on her pants and push them down over her hips.  She was wet and waiting when he touched her and Mara cried out, pushing her bottom back into him and grinding against his fingers.          

She spread her legs to give him better access, and Luke fingered her roughly, his hand coated in her essence as he speared his digits in and out of her.

“Oh, Luke,” she cried out as he pinched her clit.  “Yes!”

He fumbled with the buckle of his pants with his right hand, his left keeping her pressed against the counter.  His cock sprang free and he pumped it a few times, spreading her wetness over the tip and shaft.  

Luke pushed Mara lightly into position and she lay face down on the counter willingly, spreading her legs further and presenting herself to him.  His left hand covered hers which was pressed palm down against the smooth marble, their fingers intertwining as he guided himself into her with his right.      

“Oh!” she called out again as he buried himself to the hilt, his right hand grasping her hip and pulling himself as deep as he could go.  He began to thrust into her, every nerve sense alight as he plunged into her waiting warmth, again and again.  He’d wanted her like this since the night he’d rubbed the lotion into her and told her he wanted to fuck her against the bureau, and now that fantasy was coming true.  

“I love you, Mara,” he whispered into her ear as he pounded into her.  “Every part of you, too,” he added in between sharp breaths.  “Especially _this_ part.”  The fingers of his right hand found her clit again, making her hips buck against him.  He felt such relief knowing that she wasn’t put off by his prosthetic hand; that she enjoyed it when he touched her with it, and that was enough to make up for fifteen years of sorrow and uncertainty.   

“Love...you…” she said breathlessly in response, raising herself slightly and turning her neck.  His hand moved from her clit to her jaw, helping her twist her upper body enough to kiss him as he fucked her.  Their tongues intertwined and Luke felt the telltale tightening of his sac, his thrusts becoming messy as he rutted himself to completion with a triumphant bellow.   

Mara ground against him again, and Luke returned his hand to her clit, rubbing vigorously as his other hand squeezed her breast and his lips caressed the back of her neck.  She quivered beneath him, teetering on the precipice as he pinched her clit again.      

“I love you,” he whispered again as Mara came apart under his fervent caresses, gasping harshly and banging her hand against the counter in release.  

He held her tightly through her climax, kissing the back of her neck and whispering his love in her ear.  She sighed and rested her head back against his shoulder, her fingers lightly tracing his arms which held her tightly around the belly.  

"I should cook for you more often," she suggested absently. 


	11. Day 11

**Day 11**  
  
On Midwinter Eve Mara and Luke attended what the sludge news had dubbed the social event of the season - the Calrissian Festival party. It was clear that no expense had been spared; the huge ballroom was filled with Festival decorations and an enormous thorn tree spanned the height of the room, twinkling with thousands of lights. People dressed in elegant attire stood in small groups across the room and at the bar, with some couples dancing as the orchestra played a beautiful waltz. Leia and Han Solo were one such pair, twirling gracefully around the dance floor while their children played around the Festival tree. The Horn and Antilles kids were also there, although of course Corran and Wedge were at the bar with a gaggle of Squadron buddies.   
  
Mara surveyed the room, trying to decide where to focus her attention as she sipped her champagne. Iella and Mirax were chatting to Winter and Tycho Celchu, and they seemed the obvious choice. Kyle Katarn was on the other side of the room with his wife Jan, and Mara had not seen either of them for some time. However, the decision was soon made for Mara as she was approached by Tendra Calrissian.   
  
“Hello, Mara,” Tendra said warmly. “It’s so lovely to see you.”  
  
“You’ve certainly thrown quite the party,” Mara congratulated her, for as extravagant as the event was, it maintained a level of class and sophistication. Since Mara knew that Lando was prone to excess, she could only assume that Tendra was responsible for the restraint shown.   
  
“Thank you,” Tendra beamed, surveying the room with a proud smile as she drunk her emerald wine. “It’s so nice to catch up with friends, Lando and I barely get to see any of you. I think your wedding was the last chance we had to talk.”  
  
Mara smiled to herself, warm memories of her marriage to Luke flooding back to her. She’d spoken to more people that night than she could remember and was unable to place a conversation with Tendra, but evidently she must have had one. It was the memory of herself and Luke dancing under the moonlight she would never forget.  
  
“How is married life treating you?” Tendra asked.  
  
“It’s great,” Mara answered. “When we’re actually together.”  
  
Tendra smiled at her kindly. “A little distance isn’t always a bad thing,” she observed. “I know when I married Lando, I was so keen to get away from Saccoria and live my own life it didn’t occur to me at the time that I was leaving my father’s house for my husband’s. If it was true independence I was seeking, I probably should have made a different choice.”

Mara looked at her curiously. “Do you regret it?”  
  
“With anyone else, I think I would have, but Lando? I don’t regret a second,” Tendra said firmly. “But it helps that we each have our own business interests, so that we’re not living out of each other’s pockets the entire time. It makes the time we spend together all the sweeter.”  
  
“To the sweet times, then,” Mara lifted her champagne in salute, and Tendra smiled warmly as she clinked her glass against Mara’s. Both women drank, and Mara decided she rather liked Tendra. Despite her caustic attitude towards him, Mara genuinely thought of Lando as a friend, and she was glad that he had found someone as shrewd and capable as he was.   
  
“What have we here?” the rich voice of the man in question cut through the air as Lando approached them. “My two favourite women sharing secrets about me?” he asked playfully and kissed his wife’s cheek.   
  
“I doubt there’s anything Tendra doesn’t already know about you, Calrissian,” Mara told him. “Unless it’s about that incident on Sullust which honestly, is just embarrassing for you.”  
  
Lando’s easy charm faltered for a moment, but Tendra simply rubbed his arm affectionately. “Oh, I know all about that.”  
  
“Really?” Lando seemed surprised and a little uneasy.   
  
“Mara’s right, I know everything about you,” Tendra said sweetly. “I did my research.”  
  
Mara laughed at the mixture of shock and awe on Lando’s face. Yes, he had definitely met his match, she thought to herself. Tendra looked smug, and then something across the room seemed to catch her eye.  
  
“Darling, I need to check on the hors d’oeuvres,” Tendra kissed his cheek. “Why don’t you ask Mara to dance?” she suggested, and then fluttered away with purpose.   
  
“My wife,” Lando said, lifting up his hands and shrugging his shoulders in what could be construed with exasperation, but was actually pride. Then Lando reached out his hand to her, and Mara took it with a resigned but playful sigh.  
  
Lando led her to the floor, where the orchestra was playing a ganther dance. “Who’d have thought we’d end up here, Mara?” he said wistfully as he led her through the flowing movements of the dance. “Two people with such sordid pasts, married to two perfect specimens of humanity.”  
  
“Once you would have said I was perfect,” Mara reminded him with a smile.   
  
“Ah, but you were too clever to believe me,” he said with a pearly-white smile. “I’m not sure I’ve ever said it before, so I will now,” he added a touch more seriously. “I’m so glad you and Luke finally came to your senses about each other. I don’t think I’ve ever seen either of you so happy.”  
  
Mara didn’t answer, but Lando knew her well enough not to expect a response. She’d heard his words, appreciated and reciprocated them. It made her think back to the Corellian Crisis a few years ago, when Lando had first met Tendra, not that Mara had been aware of it at the time. She and Lando had drifted apart since their business interests had no longer intersected, and of course their so-called relationship had been all for show. She’d seen him briefly on the Bakuran destroyer before the final battle, and had been surprised and pleased to hear him speak about the woman he’d met on Saccoria. It had seemed obvious then that Lando was ready to settle down, and it had struck Mara in a way she hadn't expected.   
  
Not about Lando, of course, for her feelings had always been strictly platonic towards him. But rather towards the man who, when he'd shown up in his X-Wing on Selonia with his rumpled flightsuit and shaggy hair, had made her heart skip. He'd only had to greet her in his easy and genial manner, and she had realised that things had changed. Or rather, she had realised that they had changed long ago, and she'd only then been forced to accept it.  
  
“The musicians tonight are wonderful,” Mara said conversationally. She glanced to the stage where the string orchestra was set up - she loved the sound of strings, the stirring of emotion they could cause with such fine and precise movement.  
  
“I’m glad you like them, Mara,” Lando answered, and smiled secretively. “But I’m afraid I can’t take credit.”  
  
“Oh, I’ll have to mention it to Tendra then.”  
  
Lando chuckled. “Ah, I love getting one over on you, Jade.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Mara asked, brows knitting together. But before he could answer, Lando was tapped on the shoulder, and they stopped dancing to see Luke appear at their side.   
  
“May I cut in?” he asked, giving them a formal half-bow which was perfect protocol. He must have been taking lessons from Leia.  
  
Lando kept hold of her only long enough to press a kiss to her cheek and squeeze her shoulders lightly. “Happy Festival, Mara,” he said warmly as he pulled away. “Luke, my friend,” Lando vigorously shook Luke’s hand and patted him on the back. “Enjoy your wife, while I try and find mine.” Then he walked away with his trademark grin, cape fluttering behind him.  
  
Luke took Mara in her arms and they began to move together as the music changed to a slow dance. “Count the musicians,” Luke said as his warm hands slid over her back. Mara looked at him curiously but did as he asked, counting four violins, three violas, two cellos and two double bass. Then she mentally kicked herself for not figuring it out sooner.  
  
“Eleven,” she acknowledged. “You did this.”  
  
“I know how much you love music,” Luke smiled, still leading her around in the dance.  
  
“And they’ve been playing Neoclassical pieces all night,” she shook her head and looked at her husband wondrously. “My favourite period.” It had been the music she had grown up with in the Empire, the only part of her old life that was untainted by her service. The music could simply be enjoyed, even now, without the bitter tang of regret.   
  
“They’ll get to some Outer Rim folk later on,” Luke promised her. “When the crowd gets a little drunker and more receptive to such backrocket tunes.”  
  
Mara laughed, and kissed him firmly, her arms winding around his neck and not caring who saw. “You keep surprising me, Skywalker.”  
  
“I have one surprise left,” Luke told her, and nodded his head towards the stage where a group of singers were arranging themselves and setting up their music.   
  
Mara counted them quickly. "Eleven voices to accompany eleven musicians," she said and could not stop herself from smiling. “I think that’s cheating, Skywalker.”  
  
“I’m just bending the rules,” he shrugged. “Not breaking them.”  
  
“Ah, yes,” Mara said sarcastically. “A true Jedi philosophy.”  
  
“Only a Sith deals in absolutes,” he countered, and Mara laughed.   
  
She leaned in to kiss his cheek and let him put an arm around her waist as she turned back towards the stage where the music had started. It was a familiar tune, and Mara knew at once the reason behind adding the singers to that day’s gift - it was all about the two of them, sharing this moment together, almost the culmination of the Festival events and their first year of marriage.   
  
The choir began to sing in unison. “ _On the first day of Midwinter, my true love gave to me, Preeni Pi in a Thorn tree…”_  
  
"Very good, Skywalker," she murmured to him, and Luke’s hand squeezed her waist affectionately as they listened to the music and voices raised in joyous song.  
  
By day three of the tune the Solo children began to sing along with the choir, soon joined by Syal, Myri, Valin and Jysella. As the song continued, more and more of the assembled crowd began to join in, as if the spirit of the Festival was infecting them one by one.  
  
“I don’t sing,” Mara said before Luke could say anything. She liked to leave such things to people who were the best skilled so she could properly enjoy their superior skills, not taint them with her own sub-par ones.  
  
" _On the tenth day of Midwinter, my true love gave to me, ten Wookiees climbing.._."  
  
"I much preferred the tomo-spice ribenes," Luke whispered to her, and Mara laughed. Then he began to sing with the assembled crowd, counting down the days in his robust voice. The Rogues at the bar had joined in, swinging their arms in a joyous and perhaps drunken manner. Leia and Han were in each others arms, singing directly to each other as if they were the only people in the room. Lando was twirling Tendra around in a makeshift waltz as they sung in harmony and gazed adoringly into each others eyes.   
  
And finally, all of Mara’s barriers crumbled and she joined in with everyone in the room for the final round, filling the hall with music and singing as Luke’s arms tightened around her.   
  
 _“On the twelfth day of Midwinter,”_ they all sang, _“my true love gave to me..._  
  
 _Twelve Jedi duelling,_  
  
 _Eleven Ithorians singing,_  
  
 _Ten_ _Wookiees climbing,_  
  
 _Nine starships flying,_  
  
 _Eight Ewoks dancing,_  
  
 _Seven Corellians drinking,_  
  
 _Six droids slicing,_  
  
 _Five gold rings,_  
  
 _Four reeho birds,_  
  
 _Three si-hens,_  
  
 _Two bantha cubs,_  
  
 _And Preeni Pi in a Thorn tree!"_


	12. Day 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read, left kudos and commented - I hope you've enjoyed this fic! I will be planning on more fics in this universe for major holidays in 2015, so say tuned :)
> 
> A massive thanks to ginchy and taramidala for their help, encouragement and comments. And an extra thanks to ginchy for letting me use the Preeni Pi concept - go read her original smutfic Preeni Pi Finds the South Pole (http://lukeandmara.livejournal.com/2629.html). It's the original and the best!

**Day 12**  
  
It was early in the morning on Midwinter Day and Luke and Mara, still clad in their sleep clothes, sat around the Festival tree exchanging gifts.   
  
“This is your official gift for today,” Mara said, handing him a rectangular-shaped parcel. “So open it last.”  
  
“And those?” Luke indicated the remaining gifts under the tree.  
  
“I got a few extra, since I knew you wouldn’t be able to stick to your allotment.”  
  
“Leia told you, huh?”   
  
“Yep.”   
  
They opened their gifts together, occasionally stopping to exchange thanks yous and kisses. Luke received a very large hamper of chocolate delights from the  _Chai Ghar_ , a new pair of shiny black boots, a slimline belt and saber holster where the saber hilt could be concealed from view, and a few other small trinkets. One box contained a Preeni Pi costume, and the tag claimed it was from the Festival Fairy herself. Mara smirked and promised that she would make him forget about any  _other_  Preeni Pi.   
  
He enjoyed watching Mara open her own gifts; orchid-scented body lotion, tickets to the Mon Calamari opera, a bottle of fine Corellian brandy, a selection of teas he’d sourced from the planets he’d visited in the past year, a range of small holiday-themed gifts and a framed holo of himself and the Solo family for Mara to put in her stateroom on the  _Sabre_.   
  
It was only then that Luke was permitted to open the last gift, and he ripped off the paper eagerly. It was a holodisc set, one of the fancy boxed versions which claimed to contain an entire series of holothrillers. Luke looked up at his wife incredulously, and then flipped the set over.   
  
“Are you ready for the adventure of a lifetime?” Luke read from the blurb on the back. “Join Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker as he embarks on a series of dangerous and exciting missions across the galaxy.” He gave Mara another look, and she could not contain her glee.   
  
“This limited edition set contains all twelve episodes of  _The Adventures of Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight_ ,” he continued. “Including  _Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor_ ,  _Luke Skywalker and the Witches of Dathomir_ , _Luke Skywalker and the Ancient Fear, Luke Skywalker and the Corellian Crisis_  and many more, all penned by award winning screenwriter Lorz Geptun.”   
  
Luke sighed. He’d known that they’d kept producing holothrillers loosely based on his exploits, but had done his best to pretend he didn’t.  _None of the stories people tell about me can change who I really am_. That had been his mantra ever since he’d first said the words to Geptun after Mindor.   
  
“What are you doing?” Mara asked at his scrutiny of the case.  
  
“Trying to find the fine print where they claim that any actual resemblance to my life is purely coincidental.”  
  
“Come on now,” Mara laughed. “I’m sure they get some things right.”  
  
“I guess we’ll see,” Luke said, choosing the holodisc emblazoned with the title  _Luke Skywalker and the Hand of the Emperor_. “I gather this is one you’re in.”  
  
Mara smiled, seemingly happy that he was playing along. “Well stick it in, Farmboy, and let’s see how the galaxy thinks we met.”  
  
They settled down onto the couch and began to watch the holofilm. Surprisingly, the production values were quite high, and the opening space battle rather exciting. However, things went downhill very quickly when a tall, broad-shouldered man entered the frame. Luke ran a hand over his eyes and groaned. “Oh, no…”  
  
“Oh yes,” Mara needled him in the side.   
  
It was as if someone had taken only his basest physical attributes - brownish-blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and decided to forget everything else. The man on screen was called Luke Skywalker, but he was as far from how Luke saw himself as possible.  _A storybook prince_ , as he’d described it to Geptun. He’d despaired, then, about the situation, unconvinced by Geptun’s argument that such holothrillers could help spread the light the Jedi were meant to represent.   
  
But he was older now, and took himself less seriously. And he found that Geptun had kept his promise that he would be telling the right kind of stories, for the holothriller actually seemed to depict more or less the events of the Thrawn crisis - amplified and over-dramatised, of course.   
  
“Ugh,” Mara commented as her character appeared on screen, the redheaded actress decked out in skintight black leather. “Look at that bodysuit. So impractical.”  
  
“Come on, Mara,” he teased her, happy that the tables had turned. “I’ve seen you wear something like that before.”  
  
“Fulfilling your fantasies doesn’t count, Skywalker,” she replied dryly. “And maybe as the Hand I wore one once or twice under a costume, but I certainly didn’t prance around with nothing else on, and not during that time of my life. A good smuggler doesn’t draw attention to themselves like that.”  
  
“Well look at my costume,” Luke complained. “His pants are so tight I’m worried he’s going to pass out from lack of blood circulation.”  
  
“They should have called it  _Luke Skywalker and the Tight Pants of Magnificence_ ,” Mara suggested and kissed his cheek. “Or  _Luke Skywalker and the Mystery of the Smooth Chest_ ,” she offered, as the on-screen Luke was wearing a shirt that only appeared to have three buttons.   
  
“At least his fighting technique isn’t too bad,” Luke commented as the character made use of his lightsaber and backflipped over his enemy. “He’s actually pretty good.”  
  
“Before you go inviting him to the Academy, remember it’s probably good editing,” Mara said.   
  
Luke stroked his chin in contemplation. “Maybe I can hire him to play me at official events,” he said jokingly. “Then I wouldn’t have to go to the stupid things.”  
  
“Ugh, look at that woman’s breasts,” Mara complained as the holo’s version of Luke and Mara crash-landed in the Myrkr forest. “They’re huge! She’s going to knock herself in the face as soon as she starts running - although she probably can’t in those ridiculous spiked-heel boots.”  
  
“They seem perfectly fine to me,” Luke commented innocently.   
  
“They would,” Mara snorted.   
  
They watched for a while longer with much rolling of the eyes at the dialogue between the on screen Luke and Mara.   
  
“I don’t remember this much sexual tension,” Mara commented, as their alter-egos made camp in the Myrkr forest. There was quite a long scene in which the on screen Luke and Mara spied on each other washing in a lake, and Luke wondered if his earlier charitable thoughts towards Geptun had been misplaced.  
  
“I promise, I never did anything like that when we were on Myrkr,” Luke told her.   
  
“It’s a good thing, too, because then I wouldn’t have hesitated to fulfill the last command,” Mara said lightly, although Luke noticed that her eyes were on his on screen alter ego during the prolonged scene in which he was shirtless. Luke chuckled to himself at the amusing sight of both the holothriller Mara and his true wife ogling the holothriller Luke. After all, he wasn’t exactly repulsed by the holothriller Mara whose private areas were covered only by shadows and strategically placed props.   
  
“Oh, she’s put on another sleeveless shirt,” Mara sighed as her alter ego finally got dressed. “The poor woman must be so cold.”  
  
“I can tell,” Luke agreed, tilting his head to the side as he stared at the screen. “But not by looking at her arms.”  
  
Mara smacked him lightly on the chest. They lapsed into silence, broken only by the occasional wry comment or correction of the film’s errors. That was, until the scenes set on Wayland with fictional Luke and Mara ready to confront C’boath.  
  
 _“I’m not sure I’ll be strong enough to resist, Luke,”_  the screen Mara said tearfully, and the real Mara beside him scoffed. She’d been slightly emotional at that point, Luke remembered, but she certainly hadn’t batted her eyes at him as the screen Mara did.   
  
 _“I’m so afraid I’ll fall back to everything you’ve helped me break free from,” Mara trembled, her voluptuous cleavage heaving._  Beside him, the real Mara rolled her eyes.   
  
 _“I won’t let that happen,” Luke said firmly, backlit against the setting sun which made his hair shine like a halo around his head._  
  
 _“I still hear my Master’s voice inside my head,” Mara insisted. “Ordering me to kill you - I don’t want to, but what if I can’t stop myself?”_  
  
 _“You can,” Luke declared. “And you will.”_ Luke grimaced at his counterpart’s confidence - at the time, he hadn’t been nearly as sure.   
  
 _“How do you know?” Mara asked, a solitary tear falling down her cheek. Instead of answering, Luke took her face in both her hands and kissed her._  
  
Luke’s jaw dropped, and he turned to Mara at his side who appeared similarly shocked. On screen the music swelled and the camera swept around the couple locked in a romantic embrace. Then the scene switched to another space battle.   
  
“Well, that was unexpected,” Mara commented, reaching for the holovid cover and examining it. “This was made about seven years ago,” she added and then gave Luke a playful look. “Think the producers knew something we didn’t?”  
  
“Actually I think it was Geptun having a little joke at my expense,” Luke said as he recovered from his shock. “I once told him I don’t like redheads.”  
  
“Oh?” Mara quirked an eyebrow. “So you love me despite the offensive colour of my hair?”  
  
“It’s a long story,” Luke ran a hand over his face. “It was less than a year after Endor when I met Gepturn. At that point in my life the only redhead I’d been involved with romantically was Shira Brie, and you know how that turned out. You’ll forgive me if I was still a little sensitive about it.”  
  
Mara rubbed his leg sympathetically, for once resisting the opportunity to make a pointed quip about one of his past lovers.   
  
“I’m surprised he would add something like that, though,” Luke continued. “He’s always at least claimed authenticity in this trash, and that’s easy to discredit.”  
  
“Well I know that we only get married in the most recent thriller,” Mara informed him. “It’s only just been released.”  
  
The confusion was addressed at the end of the film, when the characters of Luke and Mara stood atop a building on Coruscant. Luke gave Mara his father’s lightsaber, although the tension between them was thick - much more than it had been in real life. That moment on the roof had been one of Luke’s happiest and most treasured memories for many years, and it was odd to see an outsider’s version of it, made heavy with subtext that hadn’t existed in real life.   
  
The fictional Luke and Mara agreed that the moment on Wayland had been the result of heightened circumstances, and that they would pretend that it never happened. The film ended with them both watching the sunset, not-so-subtly sneaking glances when the other wasn’t looking.   
  
Luke turned off the holoprojector and sighed. “Interesting.”  
  
“I guess they had to make sure you were single for future episodes,” Mara said, leaning her head on his shoulder as Luke put an arm around her. “I bet you have a new love interest in every one.”  
  
“I look forward to your critique of them,” Luke responded dryly. They sat in silence for some time, listening to the crackling of the fire and watching the lights on the Festival tree flash in a twinkling cycle. It was the perfect end to a perfect fortnight, Luke thought to himself, since he lived for these quiet moments where he could finally relax and enjoy his life without the worries of the galaxy weighing on his mind. Soon they would have to leave for Han and Leia’s, but Luke was more than willing to take a few moments to be with his wife alone.   
  
“Happy Festival, Mara,,” he whispered and kissed her temple.  
  
“Happy Festival, Luke,” was Mara’s soft reply.  


* * *

 

Midwinter night was cold and dark, but Luke and Mara stayed awake to make the most out of their dwindling time together. The Festival meal with the family had been enjoyable but exhausting.  Mara didn’t think she’d ever been so full, but the roast nuna bird Leia had cooked was the best she’d ever tasted and as a consequence she’d had three helpings. Luke, of course, had managed many more.  They’d shared gifts with the children around the Festival tree, with Luke asking each of them what they wanted from Preeni Pi while Han gave the thumbs up or down behind their heads.

It had touched Mara’s heart once again to see Luke with his nieces and nephews, to see the jokes he made with Han and the affectionate ribbing with his sister.  Since she’d never had a family, it truly felt like Mara’s first Festival, or at least the first one which had any real meaning for her.  She’d enjoyed the pomp and ceremony in her youth; the outer trapping of the holiday including gifts and lights and beautiful things, but she had never before appreciated the real purpose of Midwinter - to cleave to those closest to you and fill the long dark night with joy.      

Mara sat cross-legged in bed when Luke appeared, bearing a tray of hot beverages.  He handed her a teacup and Mara inhaled the scent of the kopi leaves unmasked with milk or sugar.  Luke settled on the pillows beside her and sipped his hot chocolate topped with two dollops of mallow paste.  

“Didn’t you eat enough sugar at Han and Leia’s?” Mara teased him, since he’d had two serves of chocolate bread pudding after dinner as well as assorted sweets.  “You’ll be up all night.”

“That’s the plan.”

“Oh is it?” she raised her eyebrow suggestively before gently blowing on her tea to cool down the boiling hot liquid.  

She could see his gaze linger on her lips, but then he laughed and turn away.  “I mean just to spend time with you, Mara,” he said, sipping his hot chocolate.  “I have to leave for the Academy tomorrow night.”

In the happiness and distraction of the past twelve days, Mara had quite forgotten that they would be separated again shortly.  She sipped her tea and did not answer, the slightly bitter taste welcome on her tongue.     

“That’s what they did in the old days,” Luke continued.  “On Midwinter the family would gather around the tree and light candles to get them through the long and dark night, knowing that they were safe if they were together and kept the lights burning.”  With a wave of his hand the electronic lamps on either side of their bed were turned off, and the room was illuminated by candles which had been placed on most of the available surfaces, giving the space a soft glow.  Mara had been wondering when he was going to pull that trick out, and did not chide him for unnecessary use of the Force.  It hardly mattered, when he had gone to the effort of making the room so beautiful.    

“Later, of course, the legend of Preeni Pi came about,” Luke continued as Mara sipped her tea, a gentle warmth spreading through her that had little to do with the hot beverage.  “She would banish the darkness with a wave of her wand, and keep the homes of the good and righteous safe, if they believed.”

“Palpatine must have hated that message,” Mara observed, cocking her head in consideration.  “But he couldn’t stop it, so he tried to take away it’s power.  To make it about gifts and lights and gaudy things, rather than about family.”  She put her tea down on the bedside table before settling herself against Luke’s chest.  

“I’m glad he failed,” Luke said as he put an arm around her and kissed her temple.  He finished his hot chocolate and put his mug down.  “It just shows how strong love is - that’s what truly banishes the dark.”   

“Not Preeni Pi?” Mara said, poking him lightly in the belly.  “It seems you have a certain weakness for that fairy’s magic.”

Luke laughed and kissed her hairline again.  “You’re fixated, Mara,” he chided her lightly.  “Why this obsession with a woman I had a fling with years ago?”

Mara shrugged, drawing absent circles over his sleep tunic.  “I guess I thought I knew all of your dirty little secrets,” she answered playfully.  

“Zelia was hardly a dirty little secret,” Luke said.  “My mind is completely open to you, Mara, if you care to look.”

He was referring to their bond in the Force, and while it was true that in the moment of union and several times since she had seen everything about him, a person’s entire life and memories were impossible to comprehend in a few seconds.  Most of the time, they respected each other’s space and did not let their minds intertwine too much other than to pick up on surface thoughts and feelings.  

Mara cautiously climbed onto his lap and cupped his face in her hands, staring deeply into his eyes.  She reached out through their bond and found no barrier or resistance into the pathways of Luke’s mind.  As always, his presence in the Force was bright and warm, and it enveloped and welcomed her as she searched through his memories and located the ones she was searching for.

It had been the Festival immediately following the Corellian Crisis, and Mara felt his abject loneliness and the deep sorrow he’d felt at the loss of Gaeriel Captison - the woman who’d brought her Bakuran Fleet to Corellia because he’d asked it of her, the woman who even years later he still had love in his heart for.  Yet another woman that he’d been unable to save.  The wound was still there, and Luke flinched as she prodded it unintentionally, searching deeper.  And yet he did not push her away or make any form of resistance, allowing Mara to locate the memories of that year’s Midwinter Festival, when he’d been convinced by Leia to act as patron.  To remind him that there was still happiness in the world, she’d said.  

Markus Faraday was chief of the Intergalactic Banking Clan, who hosted and financed the Midwinter Festival celebrations, and his daughter Zelia had, unsurprisingly, been chosen to play Preeni Pi that year.  Mara touched on light memories of she and Luke sitting around on the first day of Midwinter as they helped set up for the tree lighting ceremony.  He helped her learn her lines, and she was inquisitive about his Academy.  They bonded over being railroaded into participating in the Festival - Zelia had been nursing sorrow following a broken engagement and her father was trying to distract her from it.

After the lighting of the Festival tree, they stood in the backstage area and chatted long into the night heedless of the cold.  The lights twinkled invitingly on the tree, and Zelia’s smile was pretty and bright and she seemed so carefree despite her recent difficulties which she confided in him.  Mara felt Luke’s relief at having someone to talk to who was completely unrelated to the Jedi, the government or his past.  When she kissed him, he responded eagerly, and both were happy for the momentary distraction.  Mara rifled through Luke’s memories, wanting to stop but unable to now that her curiosity was piqued.  She searched deeper, to more intense and less public kisses that he’d shared with this other woman.     

“Are you sure you want to see that, Mara?”  She barely heard Luke’s voice at the fringes of her mind and his hand closing firmly around her wrist, halting her momentarily.  But she ignored his warning and pressed on.  

She saw light touches and caresses that lingered for a moment too long, kisses on the cheek which seemed perfectly appropriate and yet were absolutely not.  She saw Luke and Zelia sneaking away from various functions; she saw heated kisses and intimate caresses and muffled cries of pleasure.  

“Naughty boy,” Mara whispered, although she did not withdraw from his mind.  “Sampling Preeni Pi’s treasures.  And I thought _I_ brought out your bad side.”

“You do.”  Luke’s mind flinched slightly under her further scrutiny, but allowed her to go deeper.  She saw Luke in an unfamiliar, lavish apartment - Zelia’s, she guessed - drinking wine and then kissing as if their lives depended on it; their bodies entwined on silk sheets and her perfectly manicured nails scraping down Luke’s back.

So he had slept with her, Mara realised as she withdrew from Luke’s mind.  She’d known that, if she was honest with herself, but the stark realisation hit her somewhat harder than anticipated.  

“Are you satisfied?” Luke asked lightly.  

Mara looked down to where their hands were joined.  “Evidently you were.”  

“Why does it upset you so much?” Luke asked, tilting her jaw back up to meet his gaze.  

Mara wasn’t sure herself.  “Why did my blood boil every time I saw Callista?” she asked him rhetorically.  “Why was I so cold to you after Gaeriel died and it affected you so deeply?  Why did I want to punch a wall when I heard about what you did with that Akanah woman?”  She forced herself to hold Luke’s gaze, and he was passive and calm, but did not answer.

“Good old-fashioned jealousy,” she huffed, able to finally admit it.  “Isn’t that pathetic?”  

“No.”  Luke smiled warmly.  “I’d feel the same, if I saw memories of your past lovers.  Which is why I don’t look,” he said pointedly.  “I acted pretty disgracefully about the whole Lando thing, if you recall.”

Mara’s face broke into a smile at the memory of it.  “That’s right, you did,” she said, poking him lightly in the belly again.  It made her feel less foolish.  “So what else happened between you and Zelia?” she asked, unable to let the matter drop.

Luke shrugged.  “Exactly what you saw.  By then I’d sworn off relationships, and she certainly wasn’t looking to jump into another one either.  It was what it was.”

Mara appraised him thoughtfully.  “I wouldn’t have thought you’d had it in you, Farmboy,” she teased.  

“I can be bad, sometimes,” Luke said as he nuzzled her neck.  Mara sighed and ran a hand through his hair, drawing him closer.  

“So I’ve discovered,” she said.  “You’ve defiled the Festival Fairy, after all.”

“I’ll defile you, if you want,” he said against her skin, leaving hot, wet kisses against her neck.

Mara pulled back and cupped his face in her hands.  His eyes were dark with lust, and she felt herself shiver with anticipation.  “I do have something in mind,” she said lowly.  “Wait here.”

Luke gave her a knowing look as she hopped off the bed and walked back out into the living room, locating one of the packages under the tree.  Mara undressed quickly and pulled on the Preeni Pi costume, the bodice green and tight, pushing up her breasts and displaying a large amount of cleavage.  The green silk skirt was smoothed over folds of lace mid-way down her thigh, although Mara chose not to put her underwear back on - she’d let that be a surprise for Luke.  The silver gossamer wings were slightly cumbersome, but looking in the hallway mirror Mara found they completed the picture perfectly.  The silver bells which hung from her felt boots and hat jangled as she walked back into the bedroom, and she was sure Luke had figured out what her plan was.  

In fact, he was ready for her, propped up against the pillows and headboard of the bed.  He was completely naked, and was lazily stroking his already hard member with one hand.

Mara laughed.  “You started without me, Skywalker.”  She put her hands on her hips in mock sternness.  

Luke was unashamed, and gave her a sultry grin as he looked her up and down and stroked himself.  “Can I help it if the thought of my beautiful wife gets me going immediately?”  His eyes settled on her chest and he licked his lips.  “Now get over here.”

“What, so you can rip this costume off me right away?” Mara teased, and twirled slowly in a circle so he would have the full effect.  She was sure that the candlelight was lighting up the gossamer wings beautifully, and in fact the entire costume made her feel almost magical - just like the real Preeni Pi.

“It’s _my_ gift isn’t it?” Luke pouted, although she could see that he was excited by the image of her in the costume.  “I should be able to do what I like with it.”

“Cool your thrusters, Farmboy, I’ll be over there soon,” she reassured him.  “I thought I’d make the most of this costume before you ruin it.”

Mara began to hum a familiar festival tune, slowly moving her hips in time to the music, then her arms, then her whole body in a dance which would not have been out of place in any crimelord's harem.        

“ _Preeni Pi_ ,” she sung in sultry voice which she was sure had not been envisioned by its composer.  

“ _Hurry through the sky so dark, and cold,_

_Wave your wand and bring the dawn, Preeni Pi,_

_Come to us, we need you tonight_.”

Luke groaned, his gaze riveted on her body as she danced slowly for him in the candlelight and sung, the bells on her boots and hat ringing to accompany her voice.  Mara edged closer to the foot of the bed as her movements grew bolder, swirling her skirt, tossing her hair and running her hands over her neck, chest and down the sides of her bodice.  

“Mara…”  Luke stroked himself as he watched her, breathing heavily.  “ _I_ need you tonight.”

She obliged him, crawling up over the end of the bed and towards his sprawled form, straddling his thighs.  Mara’s hands replaced his on his cock, and she jacked him gently.

“I left my silver wand in the other room,” she said sweetly as she stroked him and Luke let out a moan of pleasure.  “But this seems to be a fine replacement.”  She leaned forward, stopping an inch from his lips.  “Can it do magic though?”

Luke closed her space between them and kissed her firmly.   _You bet_ , she heard in her mind.  They kissed passionately, his mouth and tongue warm and familiar, and heat flooded her blood.  But then she felt a slight push on her shoulder as Luke pulled away, leaning back against the pillows and headboard.  Mara got the message, sitting upright and letting his gaze again wander over her costumed form.  She was breathing heavily now, and the bodice was a touch tight, making her breasts heave and strain against the material.  

She saw Luke swallow heavily, and he reached forward with both of his hands to lightly trace her body.  “Since you made such a fuss about me not ripping this off you,” he said teasingly.  “You can leave it on.”

Mara laughed, and her bells on her hat rung out lightly.  Her laugh turned into a gasp when he cupped her breast and squeezed lightly.  His light fingers seemed to be everywhere, her hair, her neck, breasts and sides, and Mara’s body hummed with pleasure.  Then his hand dipped under her skirt, pushing aside the silk and lace and running up her thigh purposefully.  She cried out gratefully when he brushed against the bundle of nerves at her apex of her thighs, and again when he rubbed it firmly with his thumb.  With his other hand Luke urged her up onto her knees, and Mara complied, swallowing heavily with anticipation as Luke slid down the bed and disappeared from view under her skirt, urging her thighs apart.

But she trusted his guiding hand which directed her back down into the position he wanted, her suspended above him.  Mara’s eyes fluttered closed as he gently took her aching nub into his mouth and sucked lightly, awash with the pleasurable and intimate sensation.  Conscious not to crush him, Mara let herself be guided by his movements and the firm hand which kept her in the position he wanted, to lick, suck and rub her as he saw fit.  Her hips began to move as she attempted to grind herself to released but Luke's grip was firm, teasing her.  Mara was happy to relinquish control over to him, her fevered gasps rising in pitch as he worked her over, his coarse tongue creating such beautiful friction that it wasn’t long until she threw her head back and called his name in release.  

He reappeared from under her skirt, breathlessly sucking in the night air and looking very pleased with himself.  “Satisfied?” he asked cheekily, repeating his earlier question.  

Mara laughed languidly as Luke settled himself back against the pillows.  Her eyes drifted to his erection, still hard between them.  “Not quite,” she said, moving up the bed to straddle his hips.  She pushed him down softly into the pillows and covered his mouth with hers as she sank down onto him, her climax still thrumming slightly within her.  Luke moaned into her mouth, his hands running through her hair and holding him tightly against him.  

She began to move, rocking her hips against him in a way that made him moan again.  She felt his hand push lightly on her shoulder again, and Mara straightened her back, sitting up so that he could see her properly.  His eyes raked over her as Mara rode him slowly, the bells on her hat jingling quietly and her wings fluttering behind her from the movement.  She dipped into Luke’s mind again, and he pulled her in warmly, allowing her to see him through his eyes, the candlelight illuminating her like an angel of Iego.  

“Mara…” he whispered hoarsely, his hand grasping her hip and urging her to move faster.  She heard his unspoken words, that she was his everything and only, that memories were just that, and that she was the one he would always want.  She send reciprocation through their bond, her pure and utter love for him for once unfettered with words or restraint.  That made him tense and thrust up into her, and she could sense he was close.  She increased her pace, her eyes never leaving his as her hands were locked around the back of his neck, using it for leverage.  

Luke’s hand slipped under her skirts again and rubbed her nub, making Mara cry out and her movement become erratic.  Their minds were joined, and they crested the peak together, climaxing simultaneously as if they were one body, one mind and one heart.            

Mara collapsed onto Luke’s chest, breathing heavily and nuzzling her face into his neck.  He sighed happily and they lay there for a few minutes, his hand gently removing her hat and casting it aside so he could stroke her hair.  A few of the candles had burned down, although some were still alight, giving the room a soft glow.  Luke’s hand ran down her back, but got tangled in her wings.

“You can rip it off now,” she teased lightly, and Luke laughed.

“No,” he said, carefully locating the clasp and undoing it.  “If I do that how could you wear it again?”

Mara laughed and sat up, getting out of the bed to remove the costume.  “Already thinking about next year, Skywalker?”

“This one’s not over yet,” he pointed out.  

Mara hung up the wings in their walk-in closet and then removed the rest of the costume, throwing it in the hamper.  “True,” she agreed.  “It’s a long while before dawn.”

“We didn’t finish watching those holodramas,” Luke suggested, and Mara was pleasantly surprised by the suggestion.  She retrieved them from the living room, along with another item, and returned to the bedroom.  Luke had prepared them a small nook on the bed with pillows and blankets, and Mara went to him gratefully to escape the cold air.    

“I think we can skip a few of these,” Mara said, glancing at the summaries which seemed to indicate that the Luke character had a revolving door of love interests.  “This is the newest one,” she handed him the last holodisc, _Luke Skywalker and Love’s Union_.

“Alright,” Luke agreed, and with the Force sent the holodisc over to the player which was set up in the corner of the room.  It began to play, the opening crawl describing how the Empire and the New Republic were on the verge of a peace treaty, and Luke Skywalker had been sent on a mission to scuttle plans to derail the negotiations.  

“What was that you brought in with the holodiscs?” Luke asked during a boring political scene.  

Mara grinned to herself.  “Thought you’d never ask.”  She pulled out the orchid-scented body lotion she’d been hiding in the folds of the blanket.  “Fancy a massage?”

Luke laughed and nuzzled her nose with his.  “I thought _you’d_ never ask.”   

He lay on his stomach facing the foot of the bed so he could continue watching the holo, and Mara straddled his back, rubbing the body lotion into his shoulders.  She was firm, but Luke seemed to like that, and they watched their counterparts on the screen with occasional comments.  Mara noticed that yet again her character was wearing a sleeveless black bodysuit, and rolled her eyes at the lingering looks the two characters gave each other.  

“I certainly hope you weren’t looking at me like that, Skywalker,” Mara teased as she worked out a knot in his back.  

Luke laughed sheepishly.  “I admit, I was thinking the same thing that fellow seems to be.”

“Oh, really?” Mara was curious.

“Yeah,” Luke replied.  “I got myself convinced that we simply couldn’t be together, but I was certainly thinking about it.  I even kissed you when you were in the Force trance.”

“That’s...kind of creepy,” Mara said.  

Luke sighed.  “Not my finest moment, I admit.”

“Hmmm.”  Mara ruffled his hair to show she wasn’t mad.  “I was thinking about you too.”

“Really?”

“Not like that,” Mara looked at the screen where her counterpart was sighing longingly as holo-Luke worked on holo-Artoo.  “I’d accepted that I was in love with you, but I wasn’t about to act on it.  But...I did think about it, in the caves.”

“No wonder the Force needed to push us together,” Luke commented wryly.  “We were both too proud or afraid to make the first move.”

“Not a problem we have any more,” Mara pointed out, and kissed the back of his neck before resuming her massage.  She rubbed the lotion in sweeping circles along his back, riveted by the way his muscles tensed under her hands.  When she found a tight spot she worked the area with her thumb, eliciting pleasurable groans from her husband.   

“I’m not hurting you, am I?” she asked her husband sweetly.  

“No,” came his strangled reply.  “Well...yes.  But it feels so good.”

Mara laughed and applied more lotion, working on the tight spot diligently until it melted under her fingers.  “Poor Jedi Master,” she cooed as she worked.  “Is this better?”  Her hands trailed down to the small of his back, and she slowly began to massage his firm buttocks.  

Luke sucked in a ragged breath, and she watched his back arch slightly.  “Yes,” he exhaled throatily.  Mara continued to massage him slowly and diligently, only occasionally looking up to see what was going on in the holo.  The story was largely fictionalised, taking place on an unspecified forest planet rather than the caves of Nirauan, and Mara wondered if it was an artistic choice to mirror her and Luke’s first trek through the forests.  

_“So you ever think about that moment on Wayland?” the on-screen Luke was asking as they had camped for the night.  The on-screen Mara was poking the campfire with a stick and looked away._

_“No,” she answered, and then bit her lip._

_Luke smiled.  “Then how do you know what I was talking about?”_

_Mara huffed, standing and turning her back to him._

_“I think about it all the time - when I kissed you,” Luke said when she didn’t answer.  “I always regretted saying later that it was just in the heat of the moment.”  He stood and walked slowly towards her, his hand lightly touching the red curls which cascaded down her back._

Mara thought ruefully that if only her own hair would fall so perfectly after a day’s hike, instead of becoming a mass of frizzy knots.  She idly continued her massage, although her touch lightened as she became more interested in the actions of their on-screen counterparts.  Luke too looked at the holo screen with interest.  

_“Wasn’t it?” Mara asked._

_“At the time I wasn’t sure,” Luke said gently.  “I didn’t know if what I was feeling was real.”_

_“And now?”_

_“Now I know that it was real.”  He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly.  “It still is real.”_

The frame lingered on the on-screen Mara’s expression in the foreground, and Mara herself was rather impressed with the conflicting emotions the actress was conveying.  Although the circumstances were different, Mara was surprised to find herself appreciating the accuracy of the sentiment.   

On screen, Mara pulled away from Luke’s grip, keeping her back towards him as she stepped away.  She ran her hands through her hair, breathing heavily as conflict spread across her features.  Then she squared her jaw and turned back to face Luke, crossing back towards him in two strides and kissing him soundly on the mouth.  Luke was surprised for only a moment, before pulling Mara’s body against him and kissing her passionately in return.  His hands went almost immediately to unzip her bodysuit, exposing her breasts to the night air.  Mara was equally eager, pulling off his tunic as she drew him down to the ground with her.   

Mara leaned forward to lay lightly over her husband, pressing her breasts into his back and kissing the shell of his ear.  “Nice moves, Skywalker,” she whispered, her eyes on the screen as their counterparts ripped each other clothes off.  

Luke chuckled.  “I should have tried that on Nirauan, huh?” he teased.  “We would have had quite the audience between Artoo and Child of Winds.”

“This feels voyeuristic enough,” Mara said, although she traced the line of Luke’s ear with her tongue.  “But that’s not a bad thing.”  On screen, Luke and Mara were both half clothed, Mara’s legs wrapped around Luke’s waist and his hands grasping her thighs as he surged into her.  They were kissing with reckless abandon, and Mara was reminded of her and Luke’s own time on the journey back from Nirauan, when they’d let ten years of pent up emotions and lust overtake their senses.  

“Not at all,” Luke said with a strangled groan, adjusting himself on the bed.  

Mara shifted, feeling heat pool in her belly as she watched their on screen counterparts engage in frenzied congress.  It was a brief, animalistic coupling, and Mara smiled as she kissed Luke’s shoulder.  

“At least they got one part of your personality right,” she commented.  “No staid Jedi Master when it comes to _that_.”  

“Hmmph.” Luke didn’t seem as impressed, as the on-screen Luke and Mara finished, lying beside each other in the grass panting heavily.

_“Real enough for you, Skywalker” the on-screen Mara asked, a satisfied smile gracing her face._

_Luke turned towards her and grinned.  "You could say that."_

The scene shifted to the next day, and their on-screen counterparts arrived at the clone Thrawn’s complex.  The action there included a lightsaber battle, a firefight, an impressive explosion and a daring escape with a stolen shuttle.  Mara was somewhat relieved that her ship had been left out of the plotting, and that the events were again highly fictionalised.  

She lifted herself back up into a sitting position and urged Luke to roll over onto his back.  He obliged her, and her eyes went immediately to his arousal.  She trailed her fingers over it lightly, gratified when Luke moaned.  But before she could take matters further, Luke sat up and kissed her lightly.

“The holo hasn’t finished yet,” he pointed out.  “And I need to return the favour.”  He picked up the bottle of lotion and cocked his head, indicating that she should lie down.  Mara smirked and did so, the blankets still warm from his body heat.  She crossed her arms on the bed in front of her and propped her head up so she could watch the screen while Luke straddled her thighs and brushed her hair out of the way.  

The on-screen events shifted to their wedding, which to Mara’s surprise seemed to somewhat accurately reflect the events as they occurred.  Luke gently rubbed the lotion into her shoulders and Mara melted under his firm touch.

“Remember, the holopress was following us the whole time in the lead-up to the wedding,” Luke reminded her, picking up on her thoughts.  “They have to match what most people already saw on the holonet.”

“Mmmm.”  Mara found she didn’t quite care, not when Luke was massaging the lotion into her skin, starting with rubbing small circles with his thumbs into her shoulderblades, then her lower back, and then pushing his hands firmly up all the way from her buttocks to her neck in a long, sweeping motion.  Then he would repeat the sequence, halting only to pour more lotion into his hands.  The scent of orchids hung in the air, and Mara breathed it in deeply, remembering when he had rubbed it into her breasts and told her that it made him hard.  Mara was sure that she would never be able to use the lotion again without thinking of him - but that was likely his intention.  

“Do you like that, Mara?” Luke asked, repeating her earlier question as the warm pressure of his hands rubbed the small of her back.  

She arched into his touch and sighed.  “You know I do.”

Luke chuckled.  “I know you like this, too,” he said, as he cupped her buttocks and began to massage the skin with fluid, even strokes.  Mara could barely pay attention to the happenings on screen chronicling her choosing a dress and then Luke’s raucous bachelor party, her desire quickly rising.  When the scene shifted to the actual wedding - the public one only, Mara noted - Luke kissed a line from her neck down her spine, and she shivered as the sensation sent a spike of pleasure through her.  His hands were still on her buttocks, kneading the skin firmly as Mara’s breathing quickened.                  

“Don’t you want to see us get married?” she asked breathlessly, and Luke chuckled against her skin.  

“I was there, my love,” he reminded her, but sat back up and lightened his caresses momentarily.  Mara returned her focus to the screen, pleased to see that the wedding dress had been re-created faithfully - that was perhaps one thing they could not change, as those images had been broadcast throughout the galaxy.  Mirax had even told her in passing that re-creations of the dress were in high demand, although Mara found that notion utterly silly.  

“No one will ever wear that dress like you, Mara,” Luke said absently, his thumbs drawing small circles on the small of her back again.  Mara sent a wave of love through the Force, relaxing again under his ministrations.  

When it came time for the on-screen couple to exchange their vows, Mara felt Luke’s hands trail down over her buttocks and between her thighs, gently parting her legs to caress her where she wanted him the most.  Mara let out a small gasp as he rubbed her with the same care and attention as she had done her back.  When the on-screen Luke was pledging to love the on-screen Mara forever, Luke pushed two fingers inside of her, and Mara arched her back, crying out his name.  

“I will love you forever,” he said hotly as he thrust his fingers inside of her.  “I promise.”

“I love you, Luke,” she said breathlessly, feeling her desire build quickly as the combination of his fingers inside of her and their on-screen counterparts sealing their union with a kiss.  “I - oh! - I love you.  Forever.”  The scene on the holo shifted to the wedding reception, a short montage of the event finishing with a shot of Luke and Mara dancing in the moonlight while a sweet love song played in the background.  It reminded her so much of the real events that Mara grasped for Luke with her mind, finding he was right there to embrace her, and she knew that he was feeling the same.      

When the scene shifted again to a moonlit bedroom, Luke withdrew his fingers from her, then grasped her left leg, pulling it up so that it bent around his hip.  Mara shifted slightly onto her side, but still keeping her eyes on the screen where their counterparts began to slowly undress one another and fall back onto the bed.  

Luke shifted up and entered her fluidly, and Mara moaned with a pleasurable relief, the position new and exciting.  The on-screen lovers were taking their time with one another, their intimacy more apparent than their coupling in the forest, but it seemed that Luke had run out of patience.  Mara tilted her head so she could steal a glance at him and saw that he was watching the screen also, his gaze shifting down to hers as he gave her a sly smile.  Then he began to thrust into her, one hand holding her leg in place and the other pressing into her buttocks, steadying himself.

Mara turned her gaze back to the screen where her counterpart was riding her lover, her head thrown back in ecstasy.  Mara cupped her own breast, teasing her nipple between two fingers and moaned as Luke surged into her again, and again, and again. 

“Oh, Luke,” Mara moaned out as his pace increased.  “That feels so good, don’t stop, I like that, yes.   _Yes_!”  She tore her eyes away from the screen, twisting her head and arching her back to look at Luke.  Mara bit her lip at the sight of him, his gaze still on their counterparts, his chest glistening with sweat, the muscles clenching visibly under his skin as he pumped into her rhythmically.  She reached out to him, her hand brushing against his abdomen, his skin silky and yet firm from the strength underneath.  He looked down at her, and their eyes met, a single locked gaze drowning out everything but each other.

Mara trembled as climax washed over her, as intense and powerful as she’d ever felt.  Luke let out a guttural cry and with a final thrust fell over the edge with her.  He released his hold on her, collapsing back onto the bed and breathing heavily.  Mara took a few moments to gather herself, then stretched pleasurably and crawled back up the bed and into his embrace, covering his face with languid kisses.   

Luke grinned up at her, brushing the hair away from her face.  “Well that was interesting.”  He looked back to the holo which was still playing, although Mara had lost interest in it.  “Not too voyeuristic?  I mean, we were essentially watching ourselves.”     

Mara kissed the cleft in his chin and then settled down to nestle her head into the crook of his neck.  “But they’re not us,are they?” she responded, as Luke’s hands lightly caressed her back.  “Not really.  They’re illusions who share our names and some of our experiences.  If the galaxy wants to believe that’s what’s happened between us, let them.  We know the truth.”

Luke chuckled lightly and kissed her hair.  “That’s surprisingly restrained, Mara.  I’d half expect you to write a lengthy letter to the producers about all the inaccuracies.”

But Mara didn’t care what the galaxy thought of her - she never had,  She nuzzled her nose into Luke’s neck inhaling his sweet scent, still carrying a hint of orchids.  “Sometimes an elegant lie is useful,” she murmured against his skin.  “It’s easier to detach.”

Warmth closed in around her as Luke drew the blankets back around them.  “Just don’t detach from me, Mara,” he said softly, and pulled her close.  

 

They held each other through the night until the darkness had lifted, signalling that the Coruscant winter was now more than half gone. The days would start getting longer and warmer as the planet headed towards spring - not that either of them would be there to enjoy it.

Mara watched the creeping sun spread it’s pale light across the room, and was finally able to voice what she’d been wondering for two weeks.

“So what was all this foolishness really about Luke?” she asked, still held tightly in his arms. “It was fun, but I’m not sure I could do it every year.”

She felt him smile against her hair. “Well it’s our first year together Mara, even though we haven’t actually spent that much time with each other. I wanted this holiday to be special.”

“But why?” she pressed, turning in his embrace to regard him, her chin propped up on one hand. “Why Midwinter Festival?”

“It just resonated with me,” he said softly, stroking her hair. “They say that to get through Midwinter is to be halfway through the dark – and that’s what the past year with you has been like, Mara. The long night has ended, and my life begins again.”

In any other moment, she would probably chide him for his sentimentality, but this Mara completely understood. “I know what you mean,” she said softly, her gaze cast downward.

He tilted her chin, forcing her to look at him. “I love you,” he said softly, his blue eyes bright in the morning sun. Mara crawled up his body to press her lips to his.

“I love you, too,” she whispered back, the words for once falling easily off her tongue. “In fact,” she added as she sat up. “I have another gift for you.”

“Another?” he questioned. “Mara, we gave all of our gifts yesterday.”

“Don’t get your robes in a bunch,” she teased as she retrieved a carefully wrapped package from the drawer of her side table. “It’s symbolic more than anything.” She handed him the gift, and Luke looked at her curiously before unwrapping it. His expression soon turned to confusion as he held a small rectangular blister pack, with all of the pills removed.

“That’s the last of my repress meds,” Mara told him. “And I haven’t ordered any more.”

Luke was silent for several long moments, looking down at the blister pack in his hand, and finally raising his gaze to hers. His eyes were wet, and when he spoke it was with barely-repressed emotion.

“Are you saying...that you want to try to have a baby?”

“I’m saying that we should see what happens,” Mara said, covering his hand with her own and squeezing lightly. “All my life, Luke, I’ve tried to control everything, because that was what I was taught. Living was nothing but compartmentalised time - a time for study, a time for training, a time for work - everything planned to the last detail. Structure and order and nothing left to chance.”

Luke nodded, and Mara opened herself up to him through the Force so he would truly understand. It had been brewing in her mind the entire Festival, whether she was ready to take that next step - whether she wanted to take it at all. But then she had been able to open herself up to Luke’s closest friends, had spent that wonderful day with Jaina, had felt Luke’s all-encompassing love for her through the gifts she had received from him, and known that she could handle it. More than that, she wanted it.

“I want to relinquish control over this,” she told him, squeezing his hand which held the empty medication. “To let nature takes it’s course, to leave it to the will of the Force, and whatever other cliche you can think of. It’s like you said - we’re out of the dark now, and so what is there to be afraid of?”

“Nothing,” Luke grinned, a true smile of great joy as he pulled her into his arms.

Mara sighed with happiness as they fell back against the soft bed.  All thoughts of their imminent separation were cast from her mind; all that mattered was that she was with him now, closer than ever.  They took their time as the sun filtered slowly in, growing brighter as it rose in the sky above.  They kissed and caressed and shared one another languidly.  She ran her hands over the firm planes of his chest and back and through his tawny hair, drawing him closer as she kissed him with abandon.  He was everywhere - his lips on her breast, her neck, her lips, his hands skimming her thighs.  But stronger than anything else she could feel his touch in her mind and heart when they came together, so familiar now at yet every time they connected that way there was something new, some other facet of feeling or sensation of him she would experience, and give the same of herself to him.  

Once, she had dismissed love as useless and weak, something used as an excuse for fools.  Now she knew it was just the opposite, that together she and Luke were stronger than they could ever be apart, like the woven vines the Qom Que had told them about on Nirauan.

No matter what challenges they faced, Mara knew there was nothing she would fear as long as Luke was beside her.   _He_ was her true gift, and she promised herself she would never forget it.

 


End file.
